


Non omnis moriar

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порноsoulless pornарт:https://www.deviantart.com/neitrino/art/PennywiseBIll-851363558
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Его жизнь закончилась именно в тот момент когда была поставлена подпись. На документах.  
Билл сидел за стеклом и не мог слышать, что там происходило, но глаза-то у него еще были. Еще он так же чётко, как то, что небо синее, знал — тот странный мужчина Пеннивайз. И пусть тот пока в личине человека, он все равно замечает неправильные мелкие детали: вот пуговицы пиджака стали красными из благородно-черных. Всего на мгновение. Вот улыбка стала чуть шире, чем может улыбнуться человек.

Но, да, никто этого не видит.

Пеннивайз перехватил его взгляд и весело подмигнул, снова позволив на миг увидеть себя, бледный в этой личине, узор на лице.

Женщина подписала документы.

Билл надеялся, что его усыновят, но теперь вся ситуация оказалась ловушкой. Пеннивайз всех убил. 

И съел. 

И его тоже убьет. И съест. Конечно.

Правда, теперь ему и еще и денег дадут за опекунство, ага, как же. Билл хотел умереть прямо сейчас, как можно скорее. Чтобы у ублюдочного монстра не было возможности играть с ним, сводить с ума.

— Уильям, — женщина мягко улыбнулась ему. — Идем. Твой опекун ждет. Уверена, вы подружитесь.

Билл хотел бы сказать, что это вот точно вряд ли, но что толку. Они его уже радостно скинули со счетов. Минус один балласт. Надо было бежать в Бангор… пока был шанс.

— Здравствуй, Билли, — голос у этого воплощения Оно был ничего так, глубокий и низкий, правда при желании все равно было видно, что один из глаз косил.

Билл просто кивнул. Окей, этот цирк должен закончиться, подыгрывать Оно он не будет. Пусть Пеннивайз его заберет и сожрет. Это наконец-то будет значить, что все завершилось.

— Идем домой.

Билл хотел бы заистерить и закричать. Обвинить Пеннивайза во всех смертных грехах, но вместо этого кивнул еще раз и, опустив голову, проследовал за опекуном.

Официальным теперь.

— Что теперь будет? И как тебя назвать? — тихо поинтересовался Билл.

— Можешь называть меня папочкой, — улыбнулся Пеннивайз.

Билл брезгливо окинул его взглядом.

— Нихуя ты мне не «папочка». Я спросил, как тебя по документам звать? Или мне звать тебя Пеннивайз, танцующий мудак?

— Билли, не ругайся, это так невоспитанно, — Оно вежливо открыл перед ним дверь машины, и Билл остановился. Машина была красива, но он чуял, что она пахнет сырой землей и гнилью. — Залезай.

Билл глубоко вздохнул и сел в машину, нервно дергаясь, когда Пеннивайз, как заботливый папаша пристегнул его ремнями безопасности.

— Роберт Грей, — оскалился он ухмылке. — Но для тебя — папочка.

— У меня там еще вещи были, — почему-то вспомнил Билл, разглядывая стремительно молодеющего Пеннивайза. Из человека лет сорока тот стал выглядеть максимум на тридцатник, а то и моложе.

— Не ври, все твои «личные» вещи остались в твоём старом доме, ты специально ничего не брал. А новую зубную щётку я, так и быть, тебе куплю.

— И куда мы едем? 

— В твой старый дом. Он же тебе нравится. Теперь он весь наш. Только твой и мой.

Билл отвел взгляд, упираясь им в ручку двери. Та словно подрагивала и явно не от машины. Она как будто была живой и только ждала, чтобы превратиться в червя и схватить его.

— Что тебе нужно от меня? — тихо спросил он, когда Пеннивайз сел на переднее сиденье.

— Чтобы ты был со мной навсегда, милый. Только я и ты, щеночек. Только я и ты. Как тебе планы?

Билл посмотрел на Пеннивайза, на то, как он легко выкручивает руль и машина злобно трясётся, но слушается, плавно выезжая на дорогу.

— Хуевые планы.

— В этом и смысл.

— Я сбегу, как только ты отвлечешься.

— Беги? — дернул плечом Пеннивайз. — Это тоже может быть весело. За каждый твой побег я буду убивать кого-то знакомого тебе. Хорошо я придумал, да?

Билл замолчал. Говорить не хотелось. Не хотелось даже жить, но попытка умереть значила бы, что монстр выиграл.

Херушки.

Родной дом был мрачен и, несмотря на то, что внутри Билл не почувствовал ни пыли, ни сырости, заброшенным. Как давно покинутая лачуга.

— Показать тебе твою комнату? — склонил голову к плечу Пеннивайз, теперь уже он совсем плохо контролировал свой облик, и тот плыл, искажаясь. Проступая белилами и бледной кожей на скулах, выцветающим и наливающимся краской узором на лице.

— Я знаю где моя комната.

— Не знаешь. Теперь мы будем жить в комнате твоих родителей, ебаться на их кровати. Правда весело?

Билл так не считал. Но судьбе покорился. Пока что.

— Идем, малыш, — Пеннивайз потянул его за руку, и Билл послушно прошёл за монстром, который окончательно терял человеческий облик. Оболочка трескалась, как фарфор куклы. — И чего вы добились? — рассуждал Оно. — Ничего. Удовлетворили свою жажду насилия? И только? Мы хорошо поиграли, вы хорошо поиграли, и теперь играться буду я. Это же так весело — причинять другим боль.

— Нихера.

— Ну, тебе понравилось, — голос Пеннивайза сполз ниже и почти захрипел, — вам понравилось. Тебе было так хорошо, когда вы напали на меня, что ты мог бы кончить, задержи Беверли на тебе взгляд хоть немного дольше.

Билл вырвал руку из хватки Оно, вынуждая того обернуться и замер, на него смотрела его собственная мать. Мёртвая. То есть живая сейчас.

— Что такое, Билли?

— Ты не она, не делай так! — это было больнее всего.

Она протянула руку, ласково погладив его по щеке, стирая большим пальцем слезы.

— Не хочешь поцеловать меня перед сном, Билли?

Билл дернулся, запнулся и рухнул на спину, больно ударившись локтями. Вот такого он и ждал от ублюдка. Знал, что тот устроит свои чертовы игры, и это сведет его с ума.

— Что же ты так неловко, милый?

Билл зажмурился, слушая грохот собственного сердца в ушах. Вдох, еще один, и он открыл слезящиеся глаза.

— Не хочу так.

— Конечно. Конечно, не хочешь. В этом и смысл. Выбирай, — голос матери тоже изменился, поплыл, теряя знакомые модуляции. — Или ебешься со мной по своей — ну относительно своей — воле, щеночек. Или я тебя сам трахаю, и обличье выберу с фантазией. М-м-м?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты жалкое создание? Которое, по всей видимости, никогда не любили, и теперь ты стал жестокой мразью? — Билл покачал головой. — Хотя нет. Такое как ты просто было создано мразью. Делай, что хочешь.

Пеннивайз жутко, совершенно неестественно вытянул шею, склоняясь над ним. Это была жуткая химера, помесь его клоунского грима и лица матери Билла, и тот отдал бы все, лишь бы не видеть этого.

Оно странно щелкнул, как-то по-насекомьему, втащил Билла в комнату и рывком швырнул на кровать.

— Вот и пробуй быть милым, — опечалился Пеннивайз, собирая себя в привычный образ жуткого клоуна, — просто я романтичен. Первый раз должен быть особенным.

Билл стиснул зубы и уставился в потолок. Он изо всех сил старался показать себя незаинтересованным. Что сложно, потому что испытывал он дикое отвращение. Хотелось кричать, бросать стулья, бить, царапать, кусать... Но он лежал и смотрел в потолок, потому что там не было видно ублюдочного арлекина.

— Хуй тебе, — почему-то Билла позабавило, что Оно может чего-то не знать. — Никакой невинности. И секс у меня уже был.

— Так и знал, что эта рыжая сука дала вам всем по кругу, — тяжело вздохнул Пеннивайз. — Не уберег...

Наигранно печально прошептал Оно, поглаживая его когтями по ноге, по бедру. Невесомо, но опасно, так что дергаться не хотелось. И за секунду до того, как Билл всё-таки решил попробовать рвануться в сторону, Пеннивайз сжал руку, когти, почти птичьи, пробили кожу и Билл охнул.

— Надо было тебя не отпускать, — прорычал Пеннивайз, склоняясь над ним. Так что Билл зажмурился. Он не хотел видеть его безумные глаза, с ярко-красной радужкой, клыки. — Не отпускать тогда.

Билл медленно вдохнул. Ладони вспотели, он буквально звенел от напряжения, пытаясь не двинуть ногой, которая ныла. Когти причиняли боль. Это...

— Ты проебал меня, — тихо выдохнул Билл и улыбнулся. — Вот ты идиот.

Он постарался не дернуться, не вздрогнуть, когда ощутил вторую лапу, плавно скользнувшую по шее ему на загривок. Кольнули острыми и тёплыми кончиками когтей.

— Глупости, — голос звучал тихо, почти нежно, — я не ваш мёртвый бог, чтобы неебаться в мою честь. А может так даже и лучше?

Билл распахнул глаза, от прикосновения. Пеннивайз по-прежнему нависая над ним осторожно касался его нижней губы пальцем.

— Пообещай не бесноваться и просто поцеловать меня? — предложил он, не глядя Биллу в глаза, все также разглядывая его губы. — И я сегодня больше к тебе не прикоснусь.

Билл максимально, насколько это было возможно, саркастично поднял бровь.

— Какое к тебе доверие?

— А тебе есть, что терять?

Как ни странно, Биллу казалось, что есть. Он ощущал злость, все еще чувствовал отвращение и мог рыдать. И потерять хотя бы это, стать послушной улыбчивой марионеткой.

— Гарантии. Убери когти из моей ноги и я поцелую тебя.

— Конечно, щеночек, — Пеннивайз послушно разжал лапу и погладил его, словно Билл и впрямь был запуганным животным, — иначе что за жизнь без компромиссов?

Билл смог рвано вдохнуть, теперь чувствуя, как оставленные следы, начинают ныть и пульсировать, слово кошачьи царапины.

Пеннивайз ждал, ждал, не убрав вторую лапу от его лица, перебирал волосы, гладил пальцами по виску.

— Я жду.

Билл попрощался. Со злостью, отвращением и слезами. Приподнялся, мягко положил ладонь на шею Пеннивайза, путаясь пальцами в его дурном жабо и прижался губами к красным губам, осторожно целуя. Мягко и плавно.

В голове воцарилась пустота, Билл чувствовал лёгкость и небольшое отупение. Можно было представить, что с ним Беверли. Можно. Вот только не представлялось. Он знал, что с ним Пеннивайз. И это его теплые губы касаются его. Билл ощутил, как по щеке скользнули чужие ресницы, невесомо и щекотно. И приоткрыл рот, позволяя себе выдохнуть, а Пеннивайзу углубить поцелуй.

Он ничего не потерял и не приобрёл. И хотел бы соврать, хотя бы себе, что ему происходящее отвратительно, что он не хочет это продолжать, что Пеннивайза нужно оттолкнуть, но нет.

Это было хорошо. Даже не неплохо.

Монстр прервал поцелуй и довольно оскалился острыми, как иглы, зубами в каком-то гротескном подобии улыбки. Снова игриво погладил его под подбородком, будто Билл был кошкой.

— Ну окей, щеночек. Располагайся.

И тут же, отпустив его, ушел. Билл слышал шаги за дверью и по лестнице вниз, но лежал не двигаясь, только под оглушающий грохот своего сердца.

Надо было вставать и... Билл повернул голову, его комната. Его старая комната. Все не тронуто, все как и было до всего этого.

***


	2. Chapter 2

И ночью он проснулся именно от того, что ему приятно. Хороший сон, как раньше, когда Джорджи забирался к нему в кровать и они спали, обнявшись. Вот и сейчас его обнимали, он сам хватался за кого-то, уютно тиская. Ему было тепло. Тихо. И он совсем не хотел признавать настоящими жуткие мысли, ходящие в его голове. Например, о том, что сонная нега уйдет, он откроет глаза и увидит Пеннивайза, пусть и в образе брата, матери, отца, Бев, но это будет он. И все. Все закончится даже не начавшись.

Но пока глаза закрыты, он обманывал сам себя.

Пока не понял, что его медленно и размеренно гладят. Бок, бедро, касаются живота. А вот когда чужая рука все также неторопливо скользнула на пах и дальше, поглаживая чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, Билл вскинулся.

— Ты обещал не трогать меня сегодня, — вздохнул он, открывая глаза в неполную темноту комнаты.

Оно хмыкнул у него над ухом.

— Без трёх минут полночь, щеночек. “Сегодня” почти закончилось. Я просто жду.

Билл вздохнул. Не стоило открывать глаза.

— Я хочу спать.

— Не хочешь,— мурлыкнул монстр за его спиной. — Совсем не хочешь.

Ну, в этом была доля правды. Билл, насколько большим его отвращение не было, все равно ощущал, насколько приятны и ласковы прикосновения Пеннивайза. Тот не пытался сделать ему больно или оттрахать прямо сейчас, нет. Просто гладил.

— Я все равно тебя поимею, — Пеннивайз ласково касался губами его кожи за ухом, слова тоже ощущались прикосновениями и вот как-то интонации — ласкающие — совсем не связались со смыслом. — Так почему бы не сейчас? Когда мы оба...

Его вторая рука чувствительно сжала член, и Билл затаил дыхание.

— ...оба хотим. Или испытываем влечение. Почему нет?

— Если тебе нравится трахать бревна, то почему бы и нет? — Билл, вразрез со своими же словами, едва сдерживался, чтобы не потереться о руку Пеннивайза, которая была так близко, но сейчас не касалась его члена.

— А ты мне врешь. Думаю, ты хочешь этого не меньше меня, просто еще не осознал, — Пеннивайз довольно выдохнул. — Минута до полуночи.

Билл смотрел на механично двигающуюся секундную стрелку и ждал. И не знал. Ждал он с предвкушением или с отвращением, но... это значило, что Пеннивайз дотронется до его члена.

Или нет?

— Я так хочу, чтобы мы поиграли, Билли. Друг с другом, вместе. И ты тоже хочешь, — Пеннивайз довольно вздохнул ему в волосы, заставив поежиться, — я чую твой пульс.  
Здесь не место для морали, я хочу увидеть, как ты становишься животным, как ты жаждешь хорошего траха.

Билл со вздохом перевернулся на спину. Что отрицать, да, он хотел. И был доволен, что Пеннивайз разделяет его желание. Да даже то, что этот мудак его забрал из того распределителя, тоже было хорошо, и в глубине души он был ему благодарен. Так как он просто сходил с ума там ночами. Он, привыкший иметь собственную комнату, должен был ночевать с десятком таких же, как он, парней.

Билл выбрал меньшее зло. 

Или зло выбрало его?

Что лучше? Стать игрушкой монстра или объектом интереса для того надзирателя-надсмотрщика с потными ладонями и бегающим взглядом.

Билл невольно расхохотался, громко, истерически, видимо достаточно безумно, чтобы Пеннивайз замер.

— Он наверняка стоял там, пока мы спим и дергал свой крошечный член в надежде на эрекцию.

— Ты про вашего надзирателя? — понятливо согласился Пеннивайз. — Да. Он словно крыса приходит в спальни ночью и смотрит, смотрит. Его взгляд липкий, как растаявшие конфеты и такой же мерзкий. И он так боится.

Билл затих, вслушиваясь в то, как с придыханием Оно рассказывает.

— До того момента, когда он решится напасть, зажать рот и тереться, пока не кончит, пройдет еще много времени. Но я забрал Билли, — Пеннивайз снова так легко коснулся губами его виска, ероша дыханием короткие волоски, — чтобы он даже не смотрел на тебя по ночам. Этим буду заниматься я.

Билл покачал головой и глубоко вдохнул. Он как будто успокоился. В конце концов, надзиратель пугал его своей непредсказуемостью, чем-то, чего в людях не было. Он был человеком, мерзким и гадким, какими люди быть не должны.

Оно было монстром. И никогда не имело светлых мыслей. Какой с него спрос?

— Почему ты меня не жрешь? — прямо спросил Билл. Пеннивайз вскинул голову, в сумраке непогашенного ночника, его глаза горели собственным огнём.

— Мы вернемся к этому вопросу позже, много позже, щеночек. Сейчас мне хочется немного другого удовольствия.

Биллу не слишком хотелось, но сделать он ничего не мог. Так что он просто распластался на кровати, наблюдая за Пеннивайзом, за тем, как узоры на его лице меняются, словно росчерки на тесте Роршаха.

— Щеночек? Я хочу, чтобы ты принимал участие во всем.

Билл покачал головой.

— Сегодня я точно не буду.

— Ну и ладно, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз. — Видишь ли, людям чужд бесчувственный секс. Есть, конечно, исключения из правил, но большинство...

Оно сел Биллу на бедра, заставляя тяжело сглотнуть, а пульс забиться сильнее.

— ...людей поддается на механическое возбуждение.

Он сжал руку на его члене, приятно сильно, склонился к его лицу, ведя губами по шее, словно голодный вампир. Билл не отрицал, это нравилось его телу, то, что было у него в душе, чернота и пустота, как будто уменьшились, съежились под напором ощущений, но не исчезли. Притаились на время, чтобы сжечь его в любой другой подходящий момент. Жуткая двойственность чувств и ощущений. Практически разрывала сознание.

— Не думай, — предложил Пеннивайз, щекотно выдохнув слова прямо в кожу, тут же снова целуя, прижимая руку сильнее, потому что Билл уже сам потирался о него. Вскидываясь и чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание.

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз, поводя плечами. Билл, открыв глаза, наблюдал за тем, как одежда монстра просто тает. Испаряется, обнажая молочно белую кожу, похожую на застывший гипс. Только жутко, неестественно гладкую, керамическую, кажущуюся холодной, как фарфор. Но, вопреки всему, тёплую.

— Ты не боишься, но я все равно чую что-то странное.

— Нет, я нервничаю, — огрызнулся Билл, — это немного другое.

— Ясно, — фыркнул Пеннивайз. — Неуверенность. С парнями ты не спал. А как же твой придурок Ричи? Или Стэн? Кто из них представлялся тебе в твоих влажных фантазиях? Когда ты передергивал перед сном, м-м-м?

Пеннивайз демонстративно облизал пальцы, почти оборачивая язык вокруг фаланг, что Билл зажмурился.

— Бен, — выдохнул он. На самом деле он думал обо всех своих друзьях, по очереди, и каждый из них был так хорош в его мыслях. Пеннивайз довольно фыркнул и зажмурился, продолжая вылизывать свои пальцы, параллельно стаскивая пижаму с Билла.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Ты можешь нервничать, Билли. Могу сказать, что мечты о Бене самые интересные и знаешь почему?

Он легко погладил его член, скользкой рукой, провел ниже, и прижался пальцами, как раз там, где Билл тогда иногда трогал себя, думая о том, как парни могут?.. переспать?

— Почему? — сбиваясь на дыхании, эхом повторил он слова Пеннивайза.

— Потому что у него самый клевый член, — зашептал Пеннивайз, медленно вталкиваясь пальцами, больно сжав Билла за шею, чтобы он не дернулся, стремясь уйти от это движения. — И только с ним Беверли кончила тогда, не с тобой.

Билл прикусил губу, а лицо Пеннивайза дрогнуло, плавно переплавилось, показывая черты Бена, его улыбку, прищур глаз.

— С тобой ей просто было хорошо.

Билл вздрогнул, когда пальцы Пеннивайза скользнули внутрь, так приятно и легко.

— Стань собой, — попросил Билл, закрывая глаза, он не хотел видеть Бена, никого не хотел.

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил Пеннивайз. — Как хочет мой щеночек.

Билли охнул, потому что Пеннивайз ласкающе гладил его пальцами, так глубоко и приятно. Стыд стал почти непереносим, потому что теперь Билл хотел чтобы Оно его трахнул. И никакой ярости, кипевшей в нем.

— Ты хочешь меня. Твоя неуверенность ушла.

Билл кивнул и притянул монстра ближе, разводя ноги как шлюха, подснятая с трассы.

— Хорошо, — Пеннивайз притерся к нему своим белоснежным телом, позволяя ощутить член.

Что за дело кто его трахнет? Если он может так расплатиться за то, что ему позволили вернуться в свой дом. Почему нет?

Почему да?

Билл охнул, сильнее сжимая пальцы на плечах Пеннивайза, тот не спешил, довольно потирался о него, позволяя ощутить, член, его рельеф, странной формы головку.  
Нечеловеческой.

— Готов, мой милый Билли? — прошептал Пеннивайз и медленно, очень медленно толкнулся, позволяя Биллу почувствовать давление, размер и форму члена. Он замер, втолкнувшись целиком и внимательно глядя на Билла. — Нравится, да?

Он изо всех стиснул зубы.

Ощущения были странными. Но странными приятно. Нет, Билл догадывался, что Пеннивайз развлекается, и что сегодня он изображает «милую» версию себя. Насколько это возможно. Пеннивайз плавно качнулся, тенью настоящих движений, сильно сжимая его бедро, втискивая Билла в себя, так, что Билл сам услышал грохот своего сердца.

Ему было жарко, сердце колотилось, а руки, словно живя своей жизнью, вцепились в плечи монстра. Тот был доволен. Улыбался. Склонился ниже, легко целуя Билла и, наконец, качнулся, начиная плавные движения, приятные и, теперь Билл не врал себе, желанные.

— Я... — проскулил он, кусая губы. — Я не... странно.

Пеннивайз ощерился клыками и, прежде чем Билл успел испугаться, впился в его плечо. Так больно и внезапно, что Билл даже закричать не смог. Он открыл рот в беззвучном крике, чувствуя, как перехватило горло и то, что Пеннивайз продолжает трахать его, только теперь жадно и размашисто. Стало страшно, холодок спустился от места укуса куда-то в желудок, отвратительно сжимая все внутренние органы. Он не мог пошевелиться. Боялся вдохнуть. Пошевелиться. Все пропало, хоть он и был возбужден, желание внутри пропало. Чернота где-то глубоко в душе начала снова расти.

Это все перестало быть сексом. Или чем оно было изначально. Пеннивайз просто дрочил им себе и довольно урчал, иногда загоняя клыки глубже, так что Билл каждый раз вздрагивал, когда те цеплялись о кость. Его накрыло жутким оглушением, пульсирующая боль в плече, какой бы сильной она не была, не перекрывала возбуждения и того, что он продолжал чувствовать в себе член, сжиматься на нем. И что ему нравилось как его трахают.

Он просто сошел с ума, это неудивительно, психолог в этом чертовом распределителе поставил ему кучу диагнозов, так что удивляться происходящему сейчас просто глупо.

Даже тому, что у него все еще стоит. Пустота жрала его душу, Пеннивайз жрал тело, но он все равно хотел этого монстра. Или просто хотел секса?... это ведь так примитивно.

Что он хоть кому-то нужен.

Пеннивайз отстранился, застыл, перехватывая его взгляд, чувствительно отвесил пощечину, как раз для того, чтобы оскалиться в улыбке на то, как возмущенно Билл вскинулся. Плечо онемело. Боль ушла. Переплавляясь во все еще бродящее под кожей возбуждение. Пеннивайз, продолжая удерживать его взгляд, показательно медленно двинул бёдрами, трахая, почти полностью выходя и загоняя по основание, до пошлых шлепков кожи о кожу.

— Будь со мной, милый мой Билли, — прошипело существо. — Для этого ты со мной.

Билл охнул и скользнул руками по простыне, хватая ее, сжимая пальцами. Пеннивайз также медленно толкнулся еще раз. И еще. Глаза горели золотом, а губы кривились в улыбке. Билл невольно любовался таким сочетанием, красным, желтым и белым.

Если разглядывать Оно фрагментами, то он был красив, Билл засмотрелся на его улыбающиеся губы со смазанным гримом и охнул, потому что Пеннивайз сжал ладонь на его члене, так хорошо, так правильно, почти достаточно для того, чтобы кончить и... и пережал у основания, заставляя Билла разочаровало проскулить. Оргазм был уже так рядом, он мог ощутить его первую волну, но теперь нет.

— Мой щеночек нетерпеливый.

Билл зажмурился, оскалившись.

— Черт...

— Мы не закончим так быстро, — Пеннивайз усмехнулся, толкаясь снова, заставляя Билла вздрагивать от ощущения незавершенности. Он был так рядом, балансировал на грани, а чертово чудовище словно специально трахало его так, чтобы он не кончал.

— Что ты, блядь, еще хочешь?!

— Удовольствия, — вздохнул Пеннивайз, снова начиная двигаться размеренно, как чёртова машина, и не скажешь, что только что он драл его как в последний раз. — И того, чтобы ты попросил меня дать тебе кончить.

— Хер, — всхлипнул Билл, жмурясь, чтоб не отвлекаться на вспыхивающие глаза и перестать находить их «красивыми». Теперь он снова ощутил себя безвольной марионеткой, просто куклой для удовлетворения потребностей монстра. А чего еще он ожидал? Любви? Ласки? Участия? Ага, участия после того, как Пеннивайз безжалостно вырезал всю его семью. — Пусти...

Монстр усмехнулся.

— Нет. Я подожду. Пока ты будешь просить, — прошипел он, подкрепляя каждое слово толчком бедер. Билл забился в его хватке, царапаясь, пытаясь вывернуться и сняться с члена, или хотя бы дотянуться до своего собственного, чтобы подрочить и кончить. Пеннивайз удерживал его, явно забавляясь и веселясь с его попыток.

— Ну вот, — Оно довольно навалился, прижимая его плечом, чтобы удобнее перехватить руки, — а ты переживал, что будешь бревном в постели.

Билл зашипел, зажатый, потерявшийся между напряжением и оргазмом, замер, и тогда Пеннивайз толкнулся еще несколько раз, попадая точно по простате и отпустив его член.  
Билл кончил. Кончил, без единого к себе прикосновения, лишь от того, как монстр трахал его.

— Сука, — всхлипнув, выдохнул он. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Ага, — согласился Пеннивайз и тоже замер, больно втискивая его в себя, не отстраняясь. Билл чувствовал остаточные толчки эякуляции. Мог видеть мерцающие глаза Оно. — А я бы так хотел от тебя деток. С твоим цветом глаз, щеночек.

Билл тряхнул головой и поморщился.

— Пусти. Я вымыться хочу.

— Смыть следы моих гря-а-азных прикосновений? — мурлыкнул монстр, скользя кончиками когтей по его животу. — Вперед, сладенький. Купаться и спать. Завтра тебе нужно идти на учебу, а я, как хороший опекун, прослежу за этим. Не думай свернуть куда-то.

— Не сверну.

— Вот и хорошо, — хватка на бедре из игривой стала каменной, чтобы Билли точно не увернулся от поцелуя, вот только теперь он просто ждал пока Пеннивайзу надоест его касаться, не разжимал губ, — хорошей ночи.

И Пеннивайз рассыпался пауками: огромными и черными, мелкими серыми, какими-то совсем прозрачными. Билл завизжал, пытаясь стряхнуть их всех с себя. Его трясло еще около получаса, он едва не рыдал от отвращения и это помимо того, что он хотел в душ, под горячую воду. Пауки рассыпались, исчезли, но Биллу казалось, что их крошечные лапки все еще касаются его.

К черту.

Он поднялся с кровати и прошел в ванну, открывая горячую воду на полную и наблюдая за тем, как помещение заполняется паром. Ему просто нужно больше времени. Немного больше времени. И он точно придумает как убить Оно.

***


	3. Chapter 3

К утру закралась мысль о том, что может Оно и планирует свое самоубийство посредством Билла? Билл сел на кровати, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Тянуло укушенное плечо, но… ничего такого, что он помнил, не было. Всего лишь укус. Да, глубокий, но точно не до кости, как ему вчера казалось. Он встал и в ящике стола нашел аптечку, старую, с полустерьым красным крестом на верхней крышке. Билл грустно улыбнулся, выуживая пластырь, антисептик и стерильные салфетки. Он часто обрабатывал царапины и ссадины, свои и Джорджи. Брат часто хныкал и требовал дуть на царапины. Может, и вправду помогало.

Хотя ему вот не особо. Отвлекало, да.

Уже заклеив и укус пластырем (Пеннивайз, сука, специально укусил на видном месте) Билл прислушался и осознал, что же его тревожило: дом стал живым. Обитаемым? Он даже на несколько приятных минут поверил, что может спуститься вниз, и там мама готовит завтрак, а отец ищет ключи от машины.

В принципе, он может спуститься и это все увидеть — но со скидкой на извращенное воображение Оно.

Не надейся на большее.

Он смело спустился по лестнице и отца там не было. Был Пеннивайз, то есть Роберт Грей, в костюме с чашкой кофе в руках.

— Итак, Билли, доброе утро. Скорее ешь и иди на автобус. Иначе меня признают плохим опекуном и тебя снова закроют в тот приют-передержку, — он улыбнулся, очень открыто и очень неприятно. — Идем. Бери еду. Старался, готовил. А то я лишусь баксов от государства.

— У тебя же и так есть деньги? — Билл вообще не понимал начерта Оно валюта, если он может создавать все угодно из ничего.

— Те что платят за тебя самые вкусные.

Билл с сомнением посмотрел в тарелку. Как на зло и выглядело и пахло вкусно.

— Это настоящая еда? Не обращенная тобой херь?

— Я знаю, как содержать питомцев, — Роберт с таким удовольствием отпил кофе, что Билл сглотнул. — Чистая вода, полезная еда. Все по правилам.

— Говорят, трахать питомцев это уже психическое отклонение, — заметил Билл, ковыряясь в тарелке. — Так что ты с пиздиной.

Грей усмехнулся.

— Или все вокруг с пиздиной. Сам доберешься домой? Или я могу забрать тебя?

Билл поморщился и вздохнул, потирая глаза. Он осторожно отпил кофе из чашки и улыбнулся.

— Думаешь, я с моста сигану по дороге домой?

— Нет, думаю ты пойдешь к психологу и будешь на кукле показывать где тебя трогал папочка этой ночью.

Билл взял вилку, ну отравится, так отравится.

— Приятного, щеночек, — улыбнулся Роберт, снова переплавляя внешность, становясь почти одногодком Билла, только вот уже явно успевшим поступившим в университет. Прищурившись, Билл даже рассмотрел нашивку мискатоникского института, на куртке. — Я решил, что старший товарищ не так подозрительно. Ты же хотел братика?

— У меня был братик, — тихо выдохнул Билл и отвел взгляд. Джорджи мертв, в сложившихся обстоятельствах это лучшее, что могло случиться. Билл не мог представить, что взбрело бы на ум сумасшедшему монстру, оставь он Джорджи жить.

Как ни странно, ехидничать Пеннивайз не стал. Спокойно допил свой кофе и деловито сполоснул чашку.

— И что, мы теперь будем играть в семью? — спросил Билл, привычно запихнув тарелку в посудомойку. — Только знаешь, такую, ебанутую? Где у тебя куча личностей, и ты и за «папочку», — он изобразил кавычки, — и за мамочку, и за ебаря, и за домашнее животное?

— А чем тебя не устраивает? — Роберт поискал ключи, Билл даже за щеку себя укусил, потому что узнал эти жесты, такие знакомые, отцовские, виденные им каждое утро. — О, нашел. Пора.

Билл послушно вышел вслед за ним из дома.

— Так, малыш Билли, пиздуй на автобус. А я поеду на скучную работу геолога и буду томно вздыхать о том, как ты там на учёбе весь день, — жестом, один в один как у отца Пеннивайз взъерошил его волосы. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и никому не давай. Во избежание лишних смертей.

Билл тряхнул головой и поплелся на остановку.

Окей, у Оно какая-то новая припездь, и он все равно не поймёт зачем тому все это.

Радовала возможность увидеть друзей. Их не особо пускали к нему в его передержку.  
Билл постоял у дороги, подумал и решил, что времени еще много, он вполне дойдет. Да и мысли утрясет заодно, проветрится.

***

Школа не изменилась. Ничего не изменилось. Все то же самое. Первой его заметила Беверли, охнула и так сильно стиснула в объятия, что Билл рассмеялся, он был рад ее видеть.

— Билли, как ты... мы боялись, что ты совсем пропал.

Билл скользнул ладонями по ее спине, глубоко вдыхая запах волос и духов, легких, совершенно цветочных. Он вдруг понял, насколько на самом деле ему еще не хватало этого.

— Все в порядке, насколько это возможно, — Билл улыбнулся, отстраняясь. На какое-то время ему стало намного спокойнее.

Можно было решить, что ничего не было, не было этих дурных трех недель. И все хорошо и все живы и… его дома не будет ждать монстр.

Конечно не будет, Билли, он заедет за тобой.

— Как у тебя дела?

Беверли улыбнулась, отводя взгляд.

— Меня забрала тетя, так что я пока живу с ней, и все очень даже неплохо.

Про отца Беверли Билл решил не расспрашивать, как, впрочем, и она его явно не решалась расспрашивать о родителях.

— Пойдем. Я скучала, ребята тоже. Они бывают невыносимы, когда ты не присутствуешь. Без гласа разума тяжело.

Было хорошо, действительно хорошо. Три урока пронеслись как четверть часа, и на большую перемену они всей компанией устроились на бейсбольном поле. Билл несколько раз ловил себя на том, что смотрит на Бена, но в основном все внимание было направлено все же на Бев.

Он смотрел и вспоминал.

То, что произошло в коллекторе. Тогда. Когда они думали что победили Оно, но заблудились и почти впали в панику, а Беверли их спасла. Это действительно воспринималось волшебством, как и воспоминания о ее прикосновениях. О прикосновениях к ней, к ее груди, как она целовала его. Их всех. Они были ближе, чем кто бы то ни было в мире. 

Они любили друг друга.

Интересно, ребята помнят об этом? Или Оно лишил их этих воспоминаний? Судя по тому, что Ричи не отпускал сальных шуток, он не помнил. Бев улыбалась, ее волосы сияли на ярком солнце, отливали тяжелой медью. Завораживающе.

— Скоро выпуск. Я вот в мискатоник двину, — Ричи довольно улыбался, растянувшись на траве. — Там девчонки что надо.

— А парни там не? Тебе не подойдут? — съязвил Эдди.

— Такого красавчика, как ты, больше нет, — и Ричи попытался схватить его за колено.

— У тебя какие планы? — Билл отвлекся и вздрогнул: Беверли положила руку на его бедро и смотрела прямо в глаза.

— А, н-ну тоже Мискат-тоникский. Раньше думал, что буду изучать английскую лит-тературу.

— А как же история и оккультные науки? — она улыбнулась и стала еще красивее.

— Н-нет, все же литература, — выдохнул Билл и едва смог удержать себя от желания коснуться губами губ Бев. Улыбающихся.

Почему-то сейчас, здесь, он смог немного отпустить мрачные мысли о том, что дома ждет монстр. Это все потом. Сейчас он почти верил в то, что впереди светлое будущее.

— Ну, а что насчёт тебя, Бен?

— Я бы просто не хотел с вами расставаться, — дернул он плечом. — И стать инженером. Строить высокие, огромные мосты и монорельсы. Мне кажется, это повлияет на скорость.

Билл улыбался, чувствуя то самое единение, он любил их. Любил их всех.

Но больше, конечно, Беверли.

Она так и не убрала свою руку с его бедра, и Билл чувствовал, как возбуждение плавно накрывает его. Хотелось снова отчаянно любить ее, задыхаясь и боясь отпустить. Чтобы облегчение в душе мешалось со страхом, чтобы всю эту мешанину закрывала любовь.

— Тогда все в мискатоник, да? — Бев довольно улыбнулась и устроилась удобнее. Ее ладонь скользнула чуть выше.

— Это будет лучшее! — довольно оскалился Эдди.

— И штат соседний, и в то же время далеко, танцующий уебок не дотянется до нас, — мечтательно протянул Ричи. — Ага?

— А что, мы теперь Пеннивайза не называем по имени?

— Мне всё кажется, что он не сдох.

Билл промолчал. Он вот точно-точно знал, что Пеннивайз не только не сдох, но и чувствует себя лучше всех живых.

— Не х-хочется его упоминать, — проговорил Билл, возбуждение рассыпалось, но он осторожно погладил руку Беверли, она позволила переплести пальцы. Взглянула на него яркими, как весенняя листва, глазами, и улыбнулась.

— Не будем. К черту все плохое.

Перемена кончилась слишком быстро, как показалось Биллу, и они вернулись в класс, залитый солнцем. К трем у него уже разболелась голова. Он совершенно не выспался и сейчас хотел только одного — добраться до кровати.

Неудачники собирались гулять по Пустоши, Ричи собирался учить Беверли какому-то танцу, а за Биллом приехала машина. Да.

Он стоял на крыльце, слыша голоса друзей, их привычное перешучивание, глумливый стеб Ричи, огрызание Эдди. И видел, как в машине курил Пеннивайз, разглядывая их. В личине Роберта Грея. Они не знали, даже не чуяли, что уже проиграли. Еще тогда, когда обманулись победой.

— Я пошел. Посплю немного.

— Это твой опекун? — Бев кивнула в сторону машины. — Не видела его в городе.

— Он приезжий, — Билл опустил взгляд. Он знал, кожей чувствовал, что Пеннивайз наблюдает за ним.

— Ты не хочешь рассказывать? — спросила она, все еще не отпустив его руку. И Билл почему-то очень чётко представил, что они точно могли трахнуться сегодня, остаться на отработку и трахнуться в гулко-пустом стадионе.

— Н-не сейчас, Беви, — он отпустил ее теплую ладонь. — До завтра.

— До завтра, — ее взгляд был обеспокоенным. Но Билл все равно ушел, сел в машину и вздохнул, застегивая ремень безопасности.

— Как прошел день у моего щеночка? — мурлыкнул Грей, плавно трогаясь с места и улыбаясь. Ничего необычного, участливый опекун забирает подопечного домой. — Никто не обижал?

— Никто, — выдохнул Билл, удобнее сползая по сидению. — И никто не обидит, кроме тебя, мудак ты конечный.

— Билли, ну кто тебя учил разговаривать, словно в стае макак рос. Как сложно мне будет. Я уже чувствую, что не готов быть родителем. Это так утомительно. И неблагодарно.

— Они поймут, кто ты.

— Твои друзья? Ну и что?

— В прошлый раз мы почти убили тебя.

— Почти никогда не имеет значения, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз, сворачивая на светофоре. На мгновение Биллу показалась, что улица исказилась, вместо дороги тоннель с уклоном. — “Почти” это для Неудачников.

Билл вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Тебе понравилось ночью, — заметил монстр. — Я видел это.

— Нет, мне не понравилось, что ты прогрыз мне плечо до кости.

— Если бы я сделал то, что ты говоришь, то хер бы ты выжил. А так... люди ставят засосы в порыве страсти. А может, — Пеннивайз вроде бы не сменил интонацию, но Билл напрягся уловив опасность и зазвучал шую угрозу, — можно тебе действительно чего-нибудь откусить? Чтобы ты мог сравнить?

Билл сглотнул и промолчал. Отвел взгляд на проплывающий за окном пейзаж. Он действительно боялся увидеть оскал монстра и понять, что бежать, скрываться некуда. Боже...

— Все равно больно, — не смог удержаться он, и Пеннивайз сипло расхохотался.

— А ты непослушный и языкастый, да, щеночек? Мне нравится.

Билл молчал, чувствуя, как ремень безопасности давит на ноющее плечо. Пеннивайз вот тоже это понял и, отвлекшись на дорогу, резко затормозил. Ремень рывком впился в плечо и Билл выругался, хватаясь за него.

— Сука, — простонал он, запихивая ладонь между ремнем. Это ничего не меняло, но казалось отвлекало.

— Не хочет отстегнуться? — Грей плавно тронулся, ведя теперь осторожно.

— Чтобы ты въебался в столб? Нет, спасибо.

— Вовсе нет, — Пеннивайз безмятежно улыбнулся. — Просто папочка хочет немного ласки от тебя.

Билл нервно хихикнул и окинул взглядом опекуна, задерживая взгляд на брюках. Ну, конечно.

— Нет, — рявкнул он и отвернулся к окну, понимая, что в итоге он все равно это сделает. Иначе будет больно, опять.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я поймал тебя, заткнул тебе рот, перекинул через колено и долго, со вкусом бил. Ремнем или рукой. Хотя, в нашем с тобой случае, ремнем явно безопаснее и менее больно.

Билл зло дышал, сцепляя зубы так что начала ныть челюсть.

— Ну, если ты хочешь именно этого? Тогда мы едем домой.

— Сверни куда-нибудь, — выбрал Билл. Все проще и лучше чем то, что описал Пеннивайз.

Тот послушно включил поворотник и съехал на гравийку, останавливаясь в таинственно шуршащем лесу. И выжидательно уставился на Билла.

— М-м-м?

Тот нехотя отстегнулся, уговаривая себя не психовать и просто все сделать. Это быстро. А потом он поедет домой и уснет на хрен.

— О, ты так сильно соскучился по мне, что лезешь в штаны даже не дотерпев до дома, — продолжал издеваться Пеннивайз. — Что ты хочешь? Человека или меня «настоящего»?

— Да похуй вообще, — искренне ответил Билл, хотя теперь не мог перестать думать о том, что у Оно нет формы. То есть есть, но она способна меняться как узоры облаков в ветреный день.

Контуры человека смялись, изломались, и Билл почти закричал. Жуткое существо, монстр, походящий одновременно на кучу внутренностей и паука, удобно устроилось на водительском сидении.

— Ублажи нас, Билли-бой, смотри, как мы хотим тебя.

Билл всхлипнул и прижал руку ко рту, чувствуя, как сжался желудок, трусливо зажмурился и старался медленно дышать.

— Человеком, — прошептал он, судорожно сглатывая и облизывая враз пересохшие губы. — Человеком, блядь, человеком.

— Вот видишь, ты сам просишь, — весело сказала темнота. Билл дернулся, когда его легко и игриво ущипнули за щеку. — Можешь открывать глаза. Я теперь прекрасен, и ты можешь на меня смотреть.

Билл осторожно открыл глаза, рассматривая все того же Роберта Грея.

— Я жду.

Видимо, терпения у Пеннивайза было предостаточно, потому что он терпеливо ждал, пока Билл трясущимися руками справится с молнией на его брюках.

— Почему тебе интересны люди? — спроси Билл чтобы отвлечься. Ну, хоть попытаться. 

Роберт легко ерошил его волосы на загривке, почти ласково, не пытаясь схватить и дрочить его ртом, что пугало еще сильнее.

— Вы прикольные, — как-то размыто ответил Пеннивайз, продолжая поглаживать его шею. — Всего боитесь.

Билл нервно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, скользя по вполне человеческому члену пальцами. 

Прикольные. 

Люди смешны этому существу, как смешна коту мышь, которую он душит и, играя, отпускает, потому что сыт.

— Билли?

Билл обхватил губами головку, вдохнул поглубже и плавно опустился до половины.  
Рука на шее стала тяжёлой, почти не позволяя двигаться, надавила сильнее, заставляя пропустить головку в горло, задерживая дыхание. Билл зарычал, и отстранился, выворачиваясь из хватки Пеннивайза. Очень хотелось укусить его за член, но останавливало то, что Оно в ответ ему его член не то что укусит, отгрызет.

— А можно меня не держать? — рявкнул Билл, вскидываясь, и тут же заскулил, потому что Пеннивайз схватил его за волосы действительно больно. Сжал руку в кулак на затылке, заставляя Билла болезненно выгнуть шею, следуя за рукой.

— Нет, нельзя.

Билл закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Ладно, хуй с ним, это быстро закончится. Он расслабился, позволяя управлять собой, и снова склонился к члену, взял в рот и скользнул вниз, теперь принимая до упора, задыхаясь и вздрагивая.

— Такой послушный мальчик, — монстр довольно улыбнулся. — Такой хороший.

Билл зажмурился до слез.

— И так меня любит, — горячечно шептал Роберт сбиваясь с дыхания. Билл понял — ну помимо того, как делать минет и не задыхаться — что Оно придерживается правила «форма соответствует содержанию». Раз он сейчас человек, то и реакции у него человеческие. 

Знать бы как еще этим воспользоваться. Билл покорно позволял иметь себя в рот, сжимая стенки горла, придерживая член языком, урывками дыша, иногда чувствуя панику, когда Пеннивайз толкался слишком глубоко. Потому что смерть от члена была совсем уж глупой и странной, даже для него. Но был и положительный момент, он все еще хотел жить, а значит мог бороться.

Билл снова смог вдохнуть и открыть рот, давая слюне стечь по члену Пеннивайза. Он чувствовал, что скоро тот кончит. Люди с их дурной физиологией предсказуемы. Билл перестал думать, совсем, он сосредоточился только на движениях, что-то вроде самогипноза. Стараясь принимать член глубже, охватывать плотнее. Чем быстрее Пеннивайз кончит, тем быстрее он освободиться от этого.

Монстр перебирал его волосы, совершенно бессистемно хватая сильнее, прижимая его на несколько секунд и отпуская. Билл нервно дышал, стараясь не позволять себе всхлипывать.

— Такой старательный...

Глаза жгло, Билл честно старался не плакать, потому это было еще унизительнее, чем все происходящее.

— Я тоже так тебя люблю, — проговорил Пеннивайз, снова сильно хватая его за волосы, но наоборот отстраняя. Билл не успел сообразить зачем? Как тут же понял, ну да. Ему просто хотели кончить на лицо. 

Куда уж унизительнее.

— Давай, доведи рукой.

Билл протянул дрожащую руку, обхватывая скользкий от его слюны член, двигая ладонью.

— Смелее, милый,— Пеннивайз накрыл его ладонь своей, задавая быстрый темп. — Сильнее.

Билл зажмурился, подчиняясь и стараясь отдышаться, пока есть возможность. Стараясь не хватать воздух ртом, так голодно, словно всплывший с глубины.

— Что? — Пеннивайз смотрел, и его глаза плыли разными цветами, не останавливаясь ни на чем одном, должно быть он или не мог или не хотел удерживать контроль над ними. — Мой член слишком большой для тебя, Билли?

Билл молчал, стараясь не задерживать дыхание и сохранять спокойствие.

Пеннивайз прикрыл сияющие глаза, сжимая руку Билла на своем члене и кончил, прямо на лицо.

— Блядь, — Билл зажмурился, кашляя. И утереться было мерзко, он же размажет все по лицу. Блядь.

— Мой щеночек ругается, — Пеннивайз смотрел на него, не выпуская волосы из хватки, потянул к себе, заставив Билла опереться руками на его грудь, чтоб не свалиться. Почему-то его лицо так близко, путало и так не особо понятные мысли. Пеннивайз довольно втянул воздух, почти касаясь лица Билла губами, словно… обнюхивая? — Теперь ты пахнешь правильно.

Билл сглотнул, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться или вдохнуть. Он надеялся, что минета монстру хватит, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго оставить его в покое.

Пеннивайз длинно лизнул его в щеку и Билл невольно вздрогнул. Слишком свежа была картина жуткого месива, которое было монстром. Пеннивайз слизывал с него собственную сперму, Билл не шевелился, стараясь не вздрагивать когда чужой язык касался губ.

— Посмотри на меня, — шепот звучал прямо в кожу, — щеночек.

Билл открыл глаза, послушно разглядывая Роберта, человеком тот был очень даже смазливым, но и в этой практически абсолютно нормальной внешности сквозила какая-то чрезмерность.

Роберт снова медленно-медленно коснулся его губ, рука в волосах разжалась, позволяя отстраниться. Что Билл и сделал. Так и не ответив на поцелуй.

Пеннивайз как-то очень быстро пришел в себя и собрался, довольно улыбаясь. Билл не успел даже как следует вытереть лицо хотя бы рукавами куртки.

— Я думаю, милый мой Билли, мы придумаем что-то с твоими сумасшедшими идеями о бегстве. Нам же так хорошо вместе, — монстр издевался и знал это. Наслаждался этим. — Меня радует, что ты не думаешь о самоубийстве. И знаешь почему?

Биллу было похуй, но он все равно спросил:

— И почему?

— Ты не умрёшь. Я тебе просто не позволю. А если у тебя ну, вдруг, каким-то образом получится, то твоя смерть никаким боком не спасет тебя от меня. Это, я думаю, ты тоже знаешь.

Билл кивнул, вспоминая все движущиеся трупы жертв Пеннивайза. 

В Дерри никто не умирает насовсем.

Они остаются, призраками, зомби, пустотой. И бродят среди вроде как живых с пустыми глазами. Интересно, что бы на это сказала церковь? Отчего в этом городе нет божьей власти? У Билла были вопросы к Всевышнему.

— Так что мой Билли просто умница, — Пеннивайз улыбался, довольно и немного сонно. Тронул руль, заводя машину. Выехал на дорогу. Билл все это время молчал. Хотелось отмыться. Теперь, он понял, это желание будет с ним постоянно. — Учись, ужин ровно в семь. Что бы тебе хотелось?

— Чтоб ты сдох.

— Это слишком дорогое блюдо. А серьезно? Я могу развлечься и приготовить вкусный ужин только для себя. Но вот ты его не оценишь. Поэтому я и спрашиваю — чего бы мой щеночек хотел на ужин?

— Выспаться, — Билл подумал, что это будет очень неплохим вариантом провести время хоть с какой то пользой.

Пеннивайз бросил на него взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Спать будешь ночью. Итак, что ты хочешь на ужин, белый мастер Денбро?

— Пиццу, ту которая с ананасами, — задумался Билл. — И с огромным количеством сыра. Много сыра.

— Хорошо, — покладисто ответил Пеннивайз.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Билл сидел в своей комнате, как в ловушке, и думал. Ну и рисовал, конечно, куда без этого. Он пытался изобразить то, что видел сегодня вместо Оно. Так. Бесстрастным взглядом ничего не боящегося художника. Рисовался паук. Огромный и похожий на тех австралийских тварей.  
Только вот больше и куда отвратительнее. Его лапы были свиты из десятков оторванных рук и ног, а тело представляло из себя мясной ком с выступающими головами. Их рты исказились и навсегда застыли в беззвучном крике, а глаза висели на тонких нервах.  
Билл замер и задумался. В его воспоминаниях паук был обычным. Жутким, но вполне себе... обычным.  
Это его страх заставляет так видеть Оно? В виде клетки с запертыми мертвыми детьми внутри него?  
Воображение — вот то, что так любит Пеннивайз.  
Ему нравится именно это.  
Они — Неудачники — и смогли тогда хоть что-то противопоставить ему только потому, что Оно не успевал менять личины. Оно не могло вызвать страх одновременно у всех семи. А вот только у него — без проблем. Легко и непринужденно. Прибавить к этому вынужденную изоляцию и теперь — стыд за то, что он трахается, трахается с этим монстром, и все, теперь его жизнь действительно превратится в ад. Ровно до тех пор, когда он просто сойдет с ума и перестанет вообще замечать все, что происходит вокруг. Ведь человеческий организм имеет предел.   
Когда он выгорит?  
Он выгорит раньше, чем придумает как же убить Оно. А если... если допустить такую крамольную мысль, что Оно действительно нечто вроде Бога? Ебанутого, конечно, но когда боги было нормальными? Да вся история пестрит кровью, убийствами и жертвоприношениями детей.  
Руки этого бога по локоть в крови. Ну или как там называются локти у насекомых?  
Билл любовно подштриховал жуткую тень под пауком и склонил голову, снова оценивая рисунок. Это на самом деле отвлекало его от всего, что творилось вокруг. Карандаш в руке словно стирал мир, позволяя творить свой на бумаге.  
Билл совершенно автоматически дотянулся до радио, включая музыку и наконец-то чувствуя себя в своей тарелке. Можно думать, что все это нереально. Ненастоящее. Любые сны заканчиваются и этот тоже закончится. Куда больше его интересовало, почему же Оно никогда не попадалось на камеры? Сейчас же все движется к прогрессу. Должны же были замечать его на случайных пленках? Или он, как в самых простых страшилках, мог буквально оказываться там, где проигрывалось его изображение?  
Следует поискать отцовскую камеру и поснимать Роберта. Хотя бы в качестве эксперимента. Все, что ему осталось — наблюдать. Билл тяжело вздохнул и поморщился. Можно было бы всю свою жизнь представить чертовым экспериментом, где он сумасшедший исследователь с чертовски опасным подопытным. Делать заметки.  
Билл бросил взгляд на новенькую записную книжку. Есть ли смысл хоть что-то документировать? Прочитает ли кто-то? Пеннивайз вряд ли этого допустит.  
Разве что сам Пеннивайз.  
Билл вклеил туда рисунок паука-Пеннивайза. Можно попробовать написать книгу. Записывать свои чувства. Билл замер, прижав карандаш к губам. Это все очень хорошая идея. Вариант наебать Пеннивайза.  
Нужно только чтобы он поверил во все, что Билл пишет.  
Он когда-то смотрел жуткий фильм, где мужчину коварно провели, заставив влюбиться, а потом убили ко всем чертям. И что же? Ему предстоит делать вид, что монстр западает ему в сердце? Ну, это хоть какое-то развлечение, все-таки лучше, чем сидеть, жалея себя. Хоть натрахается перед смертью.  
Замок щелкнул и Билл вскинулся. В дверях стоял Пеннивайз, гибко опирающийся на дверь.  
— Щеночек, уже почти семь, ты же не хочешь опоздать на ужин? Я готовил. Старался. Вы создали целую науку и назвали ее кулинария.  
Билл тяжело вздохнул и потер виски.  
— Ладно. М-можно я потом лягу спать? А ты п-придешь ночью? После четырёх или раньше, т-только дай мне поспать немного? Я устал.  
Пеннивайз сверлил его взглядом, все еще сжимая ручку двери, а Билл молился всем богам, что слышали его вопли из Дерри, чтобы это стало первым шагом, первым словом, которое он запишет в блокноте.  
— Конечно, щеночек. Я же так тебя люблю, как ты мог подумать обо мне столь плохо? — Пеннивайз вошел, притягивая его в объятия, и Билл покорно позволил себя уткнуть лицом в дурное жабо клоуна. — Мы будем мирно спать в кровати, как котятки.  
Билл вот не это имел в виду, но сойдет. Главное не забыть взять камеру, поснимать Оно.  
Просто в качестве дополнительного материала. Монстр чуть отпустил его, и Билл устало улыбнулся.  
— Идем? Пицца?  
Пеннивайз чуть подтолкнул его к выходу из комнаты, и теперь Билл изо всех сил надеялся, что ничего не выдаст его. И покладистое поведение не вызовет вопросов. Чем больше Билл думал об этом, тем более сомнительным казался план.  
Если он будет верить в то, что Пеннивайз его на самом деле любит — станет ли это правдой?   
Станет ли реальностью?  
Ужин проходил мирно, Пеннивайз, сменивший облик клоуна на Роберта, иногда засматривался в телевизор, шло какое-то тупое шоу. Но Оно не смеялся, скорее он выглядел изумленным, иногда часто-часто моргая на моментах включения закадрового смеха.  
— Я могу пойти в гараж?  
— Это твой дом, почему ты меня спрашиваешь? — мягко поинтересовался Пеннивайз.  
Билл честно пытался промолчать, но не смог.  
— Потому что ты убил всю мою семью и заставляешь меня жить с тобой. Я не знаю, что мне «можно».  
Он постарался сгладить достаточно агрессивное высказывание.  
— Я чертовски устал. Мне нужно выспаться. А ты… — он постарался взглянуть на монстра заинтересованно. Не с ужасом или отвращением. — Ты тоже как будто немного устал. Да? Сейчас нужно поспать.  
— Да. И, Билли, ты не спрашивай. Просто предупреждай меня.  
— Договорились, — он кивнул, стремглав выбегая из-за стола. Похер. Играет Пеннивайз в мамочку (или папочку?) вот пусть и моет посуду, убирает со стола и прочее.  
Билл успокоился уже на лестнице. В гараж можно было зайти и из дома, так что он включил свет (поднимать ворота не хотелось). Найти камеру освещения должно хватить. Внутри был полумрак и первым делом Билл вообще попытался сообразить, на каком из захламленных стеллажей лежит камера. И зарядное устройство к ней. Иначе все вообще не имеет смысла. А если монстр все же умеет менять изображение на носителях?  
К черту, нужно пробовать, иначе вся жизнь будет в непонятках и сомнениях.  
Вот запечатлит он тварь на плёнке, а потом сожжет её, и Пеннивайз сгорит вместе с изображением. В какой-то книге такое сработало.  
Камеру, всю в пыли, он нашел, как и зарядку к ней. Теперь она не казалась ему такой громоздкой как раньше. Пришла мысль поснимать Беверли. Он сам почувствовал, как потеплели щеки, стоило только представить, как они с Беверли целуются на камеру. Да еще и на фоне ярко-зеленой травы Пустоши. А потом он раздевает Бев и касается такой белой-белой кожи с веснушками. Ласкает ее грудь.  
Билл нервно вздохнул и направился в свою комнату, глядя под ноги. Никто не должен заметить, что что-то не так. Ни друзья, ни Пеннивайз. Пусть его слушает бумага. И пусть все слышат ее.  
Он сделает Пеннивайза книгой. Запрет его в ней. И когда поймет, что поймал его. Сожжет.

***

На следующее утро Пеннивайз поймал его на выходе из ванной. И судя по тому как интуиция Билла забилась в истерике, то он понял все правильно.  
— И? — просто спросил он, разглядывая, как Оно касается камеры. Пальцем. Медленно-медленно, словно та была живой и могла ощущать его прикосновение, скольжение белой перчатке по пластиковому корпусу.  
— У меня появилась очень вкусная идея, щеночек, — Пеннивайз поймал его за руку.  
— Ты хочешь… — Билл бросил затравленный взгляд на камеру.  
— Ты уходишь в школу и оставляешь меня в одиночестве. Я хочу, чтобы можно было включить видео нашей любви.  
Билл поспорил бы с любовью, но собрав последние силы, опустил голову и коротко кивнул. Нужно подыгрывать. Обязательно нужно.  
Но дьявол. Он не это планировал... Так будет физическое доказательство того, что он ебется с тварью. Его залила волна стыда за все происходящее и происходившее. Очевидно, он просто все еще не понял, что у Оно будет запись. Которой можно его шантажировать. И "его" не Оно, а очень даже Билла.  
Если эта запись куда-то попадет, то ему останется только вскрыться.  
С другой стороны, это своеобразный ход, чтобы приблизиться к своему освобождению. Нужно ли это ему? Такой ценой?  
— Мне неловко такое делать, — выдавил Билл из себя и вздрогнул, когда рука в белой перчатке скользнула по его плечу и коснулась подбородка.  
— Тебе стоит забыть к чертям такую формулировку. Больше неловкого для тебя нет.  
— Как это нет, если есть, — Билл паниковал и старался унять свой ужас, потому что эта дрянь скорее всего точно так же наслаждается им, как и страхом.  
— Ой, да ладно, — Пеннивайз стремительно рывком швырнул его на кровать, — можешь говорить «нет», и «не надо». Мне без разницы.  
Билл замер, цепляясь за сползающее полотенце и рассматривал, как Пеннивайз создает из пустоты странный прибор, вроде держателя для камеры.  
— Видел такие на съемках кино. Правда круто?  
Билл медленно кивнул и сел на кровать, раз за разом уговаривая себя успокоиться. Он должен потерпеть. Обязан. Черт со всем, что придумает монстр, рано или поздно он поверит Биллу и станет книгой, которую можно устранить. Или пленкой, которую можно сжечь.  
— Я гений, — Пеннивайз установил камеру и довольно улыбнулся. — Шикарно...  
Думаю, еще лучше будет потом трахать тебя, когда ты будешь смотреть видео. Хочешь узнать, как выглядит твое лицо, когда ты кончаешь?  
— Ой, да все дрочили напротив зеркала, — ответил Билл, понимая, как дрожит его голос.  
Пеннивайз тихо рассмеялся и зажмурился.  
— Ты милый мальчик такой. Я рад слышать, что ты открыт для нового.  
Билл сглотнул и прикусил губу, стаскивая с себя полотенце. Сейчас его трахнут, просто еще раз трахнут. Ничего страшного.  
Убедить себя и успокоить не слишком получалось. Тем более, что Пеннивайз, заметил его рисунок.  
— Ты мне льстишь, я тут такой красивый, — Оно отложил незаконченный рисунок и обернулся к Биллу. Билл вот был морально готов ко всему, но как выяснилось нет. Он все равно ойкнул, разглядывая дополнительные конечности Пеннивайза. Тот потерял сходство с клоуном и теперь напоминал смесь огромного паука и человека.  
Билл сильно укусил себя за щеку изнутри, пытаясь не разрыдаться от отвращения. Вот оно хочет его трахать? Это просто...  
— Ты такой послушный и талантливый мальчик, да? — существо подползло ближе, становясь все менее антропоморфным. Билл опасался, что не сможет себя сдержать и попытается убежать.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал Билл, тяжело сглатывая и пытаясь не удерживать в памяти этот образ Оно. Одежда стала хитином, он мог рассмотреть каждый сегмент лап, сходящиеся сочленения, идущие под головогрудь. А вот член Оно был, ну почти там где и должен был.  
— Я не, не могу. Правда, не...  
Оно легко толкнул его в плечо лапой, пугая тем, что теперь расстояние, на которое те вытягиваются, просто огромное.  
— О, просто потрогай меня тогда?  
Билл всхлипнул и снова укусил себя. Глубоко вдохнул и протянул руку, мягко касаясь жуткой лапы. Не склизкой, не холодной, напротив, теплой и приятной. Это немного помогло сосредоточиться. Он просто погладит монстра и тот будет доволен.  
— Хорошо, Билли, видишь, не так все и страшно.  
— Мы же разные в-в-виды, — заикание снова вернулось. — Зачем тебе я?  
— Нравишься, — просто ответил Пеннивайз, уже привычно зарываясь когтями в волосы, Билл не сопротивлялся. — Ты самый вкусный. Так себе причина, но, да. Ты самый вкусный, и я хочу есть тебя как можно дольше. Чтобы распробовать все-все-все, милый.  
Ладонь погладила его волосы и прижалась к глазам.  
— Если ты боишься меня в таком виде, можешь просто не смотреть?  
Билл нервно усмехнулся и поморщился.  
— Конечно. Но я увидел уже.  
Его взяли за руки, мягко направляя ладони. Билл вздрогнул, когда он почувствовал член, не совсем человеческий, но не ужасающий. Он просто гладил, послушный рукам Пеннивайза. Не открывая глаза, чувствуя чужое дыхание на щеке, то как теплые руки, без перчаток, касаются его спины. Не притягивая ближе, или хватая, просто касаются, гладят. Можно было представить, что Пеннивайз красивый. Билл задумался, пауки пугали его тем, что они небольшие, ага. И животные, наверное. Пеннивайз животным не был. Вспомнились мифы про кентавров.  
— Билли думает о всяких глупостях, — тихо засмеялся голос у него над ухом.  
— Ты думаешь? — нервно поинтересовался Билл, поглаживая Пеннивайза и стараясь все же не открывать глаз. Настроение точно потеряется.  
— Помни, малыш, что твои мысли материальны, — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз. — И мы можем многое из них почерпнуть.  
— Нет, не нужно, — Билл сам поймал себя на том, что улыбается. — Я просто вспомнил про кентавров, там лебеди всякие, быки, ворующие красивых женщин.  
— Ну да, — Пеннивайз снова накрыл ладонью его глаза и Билл почувствовал как на них легла ткань, — давай, я тебя свяжу, чтобы ты не боялся и не видел? Паутиной.  
Возразить Билл не успел, да и не пытался. Смысл? Его все равно трахнут и лучше бы этого не увидеть.  
Монстр мягко опрокинул его на кровать и коснулся жуткими лапами, оглаживая. Билл успел пожалеть об этом решении, ничего не видеть, его тактильное восприятие обострилось. И лапы-руки существа ощущались намного сильнее, чем раньше. И габариты Пеннивайза буквально чувствовались.  
— Расслабься, мой Билли.  
— Сложно, знаешь ли, — прошептал он, — я видел какие у тебя шипы.  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — мурлыкал Оно, а Билл чувствовал как его связывают веревками, мягко, но прочно.  
— Ты увлечешься и сожрешь, — начал было Билл, напрягая сжатые в кулаки руки, чтобы проверить насколько плотно кисти охватывают тяжи паутины.  
— К чему бы мне тебя жрать? Это неправильно, Билли, я хочу тебя, и это повод не пожрать хотя бы пару дней, — Пеннивайз усмехнулся и прижался к Биллу, позволяя почувствовать вес и габариты. Несколько пугало, но брюшко монстра тоже было мягким и приятным.  
— Ладно, — он выдохнул и зажмурился под повязкой. Чему быть...  
Ловкие лапы огладили его, подразнили соски и член. И стоило только вспомнить, что все это записывается, возбуждение шарахнуло по всем нервам. Ох, блядь, он же и впрямь потом сможет посмотреть на это все. Со стороны. Видеть, как Пеннивайз трогает его, оглаживает и касается, было так жарко. Почему Оно такой теплый? Насекомые же должны быть... никакими. Жесткими и хитиновыми, жутко твердыми. Но Биллу нравилось. Нравилось, как монстр переминается с лапы на лапу по бокам его тела, нравилось, как его гладят. Нравилось, как Пеннивайз провел языком по его щеке.  
— Итак, щеночек, теперь к самому интересному. Открой рот.  
Билл почувствовал, как Пеннивайз сместился, и приоткрыл рот. Было жутковато. Но член у Оно в насекомьей форме он видел и даже трогал. Мешало, что руки связаны, да и все его поза не позволяла ничего. Он ощутил, как его Пеннивайз погладил его губы, очертил большим пальцем нижнюю и втолкнул палец в рот, как раз между зубов. Зажимая, как дикому животному, чтобы Билл не вздумал кусаться. Не то, чтобы Билл собирался сжать зубы на члене монстра, но... хотелось, да.  
Пеннивайз широко открыл его рот, не давая сжать челюсть, и придвинулся вплотную. Билл проскулил, потому что член уперся в небо и скользнул к горлу. Ох, святые угодники! Он проскулил и сжал руки в кулаки. Навалилась тошнота.  
Он просто не выдержит этого. Но то ли Пеннивайз отслеживал его мысли, то ли сам понял, что это слишком, и разжал руку, позволяя Биллу хоть немного расслабить челюсть. Он послушно выдохнул, прижимая языком член к небу, плотно сжал его губами и втянул, пропуская так глубоко, как мог.  
Монстр оставался безмолвным, но Билл знал, он все делает правильно. Значит, можно немного расслабиться и просто продолжать. А потом увидеть это на экране.  
Билл сам не понял, почему эта мысль, о съемке, о камере, слепо и равнодушно наблюдающей за ними, так заводила.  
— Хороший Билли, милый, — Пеннивайз одной рукой погладил его волосы. Довольно сжимая, Билл ощущал его дрожь, дрожь нетерпения. Знал и чувствовал, что Оно очень хочет сильно сжать лапу и ебать его, практически насилуя, втрахиваясь членом в рот. Так, чтобы Билл хрипел и давился, от ужаса еще сильнее сжимая стенки горла вокруг члена. Похоже, все к этому и шло. Но пока Пеннивайз сдерживался и позволял ему дышать.  
— Трахнуть бы тебя так, чтобы ты ходить не смог, — прошипел монстр, плавно наращивая темп и зарываясь рукой-лапой в волосы. — Чтоб ты скулил. И потом тоже, потому что хотел бы еще и еще.  
Слышать голос Оно было жутко, но Билл верил, что тот не сделает ничего совсем уж непоправимого. Но он действительно хотел Оно. Билл вспомнил тот его самый первый укус. Может это все яд? Пауки же ядовитые?  
Билл зажмурился, хоть под повязкой это и не имело никакого значения, лапы сжали его сильнее, и теперь Пеннивайз, не сдерживаясь, трахал его в рот и в тот момент, когда Билл решил, что не выдержит такого бешеного темпа, отстранился.  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Билл зашипел. Они не договаривались так, не договаривались... но молчал. Потому что последний, кто хочет слышать о его желаниях, это чертов монстр. Билл остался равнодушен к этому заявлению, стараясь просто отдышаться. Горло саднило, язык, казалось, распух в два раза.  
— Такой покорный, мой Билли, — Пеннивайз снова погладил его по щеке и другая рука крепко вцепилась в его бедро. Пеннивайз потерся о него, с таким вожделением, что Биллу стало нехорошо, наверное именно это и ощущают жертвы маньяков. Билл чувствовал, как Пеннивайз хочет его, как он подрагивает от желания, но все равно сначала касается его скользкими пальцами, вставляя сразу на три фаланги. Билл всхлипнул и сжался. Это было слишком. На самом деле слишком, но... но все же лучше, чем совсем без подготовки. Голос разума требовал оставаться отстраненным, но Биллу хотелось разрыдаться. От неудобства, от боли, от страха, просто потому что он не хотел находиться здесь.  
— Такой тугой, мой Билли. Ты сохранил себя для меня? Чтобы охватывать меня так плотно...  
Слова не имели значения, это все Пеннивайз говорил только для себя. Билл тоже шептал всякую чушь, когда ласкал себя, и тогда, когда он был с Беверли. В чертовски темном коллекторе.  
Лапы приподняли его, Билл позволил себе повиснуть в их хватке, было неожиданно удобно. Лап много и они держали его кажется везде: затылок, шея, лопатки, поясница, колени. Биллу подумал что сейчас он действительно «парит». Как все, кого Пеннивайз забрал, как все его жертвы, что плавно огибают колодец, на тонких нитях. Как пепел, подхваченный горячим дымом.  
Пеннивайз потерся о него и медленно толкнулся, плавно заполняя, так, что Билл почувствовал... в общем, ему даже понравилось так. Медленно. Почти с любовью. Промелькнула мысль, что именно в таком невесомом состоянии и при достаточном терпении своего... любовника, он кончит с удовольствием. Потому что он был возбужден. Он сам чувствовал, как тягуче пульсирует его член. И встало у него еще тогда, когда Пеннивайз запихивал ему в рот пальцы.  
— Билли, — ему шептали его же имя, прямо в ухо, зарываясь лицом в волосы, потираясь щекой, губами о скулу, легко целуя его приоткрытые губы. Так хорошо, так ласково, одновременно плавно толкаясь, оглаживая его тело, как минимум двумя парами рук. Ну, конечно, паук же, у тех восемь конечностей.  
— Пеннива... — выдохнул он, наконец, и монстр прижался губами к его губам плотнее, целуя по настоящему, глубоко и сильно. Двигаясь в одном тягучем и неторопливом ритме. Билл сжимался на его члене, все равно отмечая различия в анатомии. Скорее даже в структуре. Он казался более плотным, и чертовски гладким, словно керамический. Весь из хитина?  
Билл кончил, когда Пеннивайз резко прихватил зубами кожу на шее, чуть выше прошлого укуса. Он сам слышал свой стон. Отлично. Билл ощущал, что его мозги по большей части просто ничто, но все же в голове лениво перекатывались мысли о том, что начало положено.  
И ему хотелось отдохнуть. И записать все, что произошло в блокнот.  
Но Пеннивайз все еще двигался в нем, твердый и странный, нетерпеливо сильный. Сбиваясь с ритма и шипя. Возбудиться по-настоящему сил уже не было, этот оргазм вытянул из Билла все. Но все равно было приятно, удовольствие словно электричество собиралось под кожей. Зато он ощутил момент, когда кончил Пеннивайз. Застыл, продолжая удерживать его на весу, пойманного связанного и зафиксированного.  
Пульсируя внутри, так хорошо и сильно.  
— Я увидеть тебя хочу, — смог выдохнуть Билл прежде, чем Пеннивайз мягко опустил его на кровать. — Можно?  
Когда повязка-паутинка с его глаз пропала и Билл проморгался, Пеннивайз уже был человеком. И довольно улыбался, рассматривая его лицо.  
— Ну привет. Могу сказать что-то вроде «эта ночь была великолепна».  
— Не была она великолепна, — Билл попытался вывернуться из его хватки. Он снова чувствовал себя грязным и не в переносном, а очень даже прямом значении. — Мне пора бы.  
— Хочешь увидеться с друзьями? — мурлыкнул Роберт, смущающе разглядывая севшего Билла.  
— Может и так.  
— У тебя сегодня задание: предложи Беверли отлизать ей?  
Билл замер, рассматривая лицо Пеннивайза. Тот улыбался. Спокойно и даже совсем не надменно.  
— Нет.  
— Билли-бой, ты ведь знаешь, что бывает, когда я слышу такое откровенное «нет». Ты хочешь, чтобы было больно?  
Билл сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Он не хотел. И говорить похабщину Бев тоже.  
— Причем больно даже не тебе. Это же ты тоже понимаешь? Предложи вашей рыжей сучке ублажить ее, я тебе даже схему нарисую, так и быть, чтобы ты знал, что именно следует трогать языком, чтобы девушке сделать приятно.  
— Я не хочу.  
— Не хочешь сделать девушке приятно? Какой ты эгоист, милый.  
Билл зажмурился, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Он был зол. Он чувствовал желание разорвать Пеннивайза, а его кишки гирляндой развесить по стенам комнаты. За то, что эта мысль, быть с Бев, сделать ей приятно, становилась все более и более привлекательной.  
— Нет.  
Он хотел, хотел Беверли. Несмотря на то, что сейчас сидел голый, со следами засосов и укусов, с чужой спермой внутри. И неважно, что он был недостоин Беверли. Он все равно ее хотел. А те смутные воспоминания о произошедшем в коллекторе, все еще будоражили его — и, он уверен, не только его — воображение. Интересно, что из случившегося тогда запомнили остальные Неудачники? Стен, Эдди? И дал ли монстр им сохранить воспоминания?  
— Да. Иначе я тебя в узел завяжу и трахну. Чтобы ты кровью захлебывался, щеночек. А потом верну все как было и трахну еще раз.  
Билл содрогнулся и ощутил дикую тошноту. Неужели его так просто испугать? На самом деле да.  
Потому что он знает — Оно может. Может и при желании сделает все что угодно.  
Хотя в этот раз его напугала угроза для Беверли. Надо ей намекнуть, чтоб уезжала в Бангор. Как только сможет.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Билл нервничал. И любовался Беверли. Несмотря ни на что происходящее она всегда оставалась красивой. Прекрасной, независимо от внешних обстоятельств. Даже там, в темных вонючих коллекторах она была самым красивым созданием во вселенной. И сейчас, на фоне зеленеющего поля, Бев просто светилась.

— Куда мы идем? — Билл коснулся ее плеча, убирая отросшие рыжие пряди. — М-м-м?

— Не знаю, — улыбнулась она. — Это ты позвал меня гулять.

— И ты пошла.

— И я пошла, — согласилась она, Билл только сейчас понял, что они остановились на изломанной тропе, в Пустоши, удушающий жар уходящего лета еще не сменился прохладой. И они были совсем одни в этом огромном-огромном поле.

Беверли сама поцеловала его. Прижалась и обняла за шею, обдавая легким запахом духов, цветочных, но не приторным. Биллу было хорошо, так хорошо в этой цветочной ловушке, что он почти забыл... в голове словно зазвучал голос Пеннивайза.

«Давай, скажи ей, вы оба этого хотите»

— Ты... — Билл оторвался от ее губ, часто дыша. Стыд затопил с головой. — Ты хотела бы, чтоб я сделал тебе приятно?

Она просто кивнула и мягко потянула его в траву, позволяя обнимать, снова целуя. Билл замер над ней, снова вспоминая тоннель коллектора, он точно так же держал ее, чувствовал вкус ее губ. Но сейчас был почти день, пусть и вечер, все казалось иным, более стыдным. Он сам чувствовал, как дрожит рука на ее бедре, сдвигающая край юбки вверх.  
Он должен быть сильным. Да. Ну и честным с собой, он хотел Бев, любым способом.

Билл мягко спустился поцелуями на шею Беверли, с головой окунувшись в чудесный аромат цветов, мягко стянул с ее плеч лямки майки, коснулся губами ее груди, лаская губами сосок. Думая, что они могли бы сбежать. В Бангор. Хоть сейчас?

Или Оно как в древних легендах не выпустит их за периметр города?

Беверли выгнулась под его губами, торопливо стягивая трусики, юбка им не мешала.

И каждую секунду Билл ощущал, что за ними наблюдают. Ну, что же, это не новость и он действительно был увлечен Бев. Настолько, что почти забыл о Пеннивайзе. 

Он скользнул вниз, придерживая бедра девушки, касаясь губами внутренней их стороны и скользя все ближе и ближе, чувствуя дрожь.

Бев хотела его.

Конечно, он бы лучше трахнул ее. Билл застонал, потираясь щекой о ее бедро, член тягуче пульсировал только от мысли, что он мог бы поиметь, прямо сейчас. Да... но нет. Зато он явно делает все правильно, Беверли хваталась за его волосы, тихо поскуливала, ее ноги подрагивали. Билл и сам увлекся, касаясь ее языком.

Вспомнилась блиц-лекция от Пеннивайза, да, Билл старался не слушать, но зато теперь он знал что все существа на планете изначально женщины. И он просто ломовая самка. В общем и целом, он старался не думать о том, что говорил монстр. Чувствовал насмешку и ложь.

Бев ухватила его за волосы, прижимая теснее и Билл послушно скользнул языком в теплое лоно, вылизывая. Это вариант секса ему нравился больше. Еще он успел увидеть, как Беверли кончает. Ее лицо, со склоненными к нему зелеными травинками, освещенное закатным солнцем было прекрасным.

Сам он скользнул губами по бедру Беверли и прикусил губу. У него стояло. Чертовски.

Бев открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему, протягивая руки. Билл послушно потянулся, целуя ее и проскулил, когда рука девушки легла на его ширинку, так хорошо сжимая член через ткань.

— А я... — выдохнула она. — Могу удовлетворить тебя ртом?

— Н-н-наверное, — растерялся Билл, он не знал. Она может? Или нет? В смысле Пеннивайз явно следит и непонятно зачем затеял это все. Беверли сверкнула глазами, довольно закусила губу и так чувственно заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо, что Билл бы мог кончить и так. Только от зрелища того, как Беверли торопливо расстегивает его ширинку. Как обхватывает член пальцами, а головку накрывает ртом, легко касается ее языком и томно вздыхает. Билл сглотнул, наблюдая за каждым движением Бев, боясь моргнуть, на секунду потеряться, а открыв глаза — обнаружить, что вместо нее Пеннивайз и это его язык, длинный, лиловый, обвил его член. А в пасти миллиард зубов и зарево, как от звездного взрыва.

И непонятно, боялся он этого или наоборот желал? 

Хотел?

Но ему стоило только представить Оно, на коленях перед ним, хищно склонившегося и оскалившего пасть рядом с его членом, как он кончил, охнув и не понимая успел он оттолкнуть Беверли или нет?

Не успел. Когда он пришел в себя, губы Беверли все еще были вокруг его члена, когда Билл открыл глаза. И наткнулся на ее взгляд. Бев сглотнула, и Билл едва не потерял сознание от того, как было хорошо, замечательно и приятно.

А потом они лежали, в траве, крепко обнявшись, и смотрели в высокое вечернее небо.

Длинные травинки иногда щекотно касались их лиц, мерно гудели засыпающие насекомые, так же мерно как и гул линий электропередач вдали, что окаймлял Пустошь. Начинали невыносимо трещать цикады.

— Ты не хочешь сбежать? — спросила Беверли, почти коснувшись губами его уха.

— Очень хочу, — честно признался Билл. И даже успел представить это — их побег, их жизнь в Бангоре, они были бы счастливы. Какое-то время точно. — Пойдем, я проведу тебя домой?

Она согласно кивнула, поднимаясь первой и поправляя юбку. Билл потянулся и мягко приобнял Бев за пояс, ведя ее тропинкой к городу, скрытому вечерней дымкой.

Биллу не хотелось домой. Он хотел бы, чтобы Беверли пригласила его к себе и чтобы они хорошо провели время. Посмотрели телевизор вместе. Или продолжили любить друг друга... Или просто сидели рядом, держались за руки и все.

— До завтра, — Беверли остановилась на пороге, наверное, так же неловко как, и он не зная как же уйти. Может, и ей не хотелось уходить?

— Да, — кивнул Билл, — до завтра.

Он легко коснулась его щеки губами, так невесомо и буднично и оттого еще более странно.

Но весь путь до дома он смотрел под ноги и улыбался. Несмотря на то, что все это, в общем-то, подстроил Пеннивайз, что все неправильно и странно, он был счастлив.

И чувство это перетекло в обреченную тоску, когда Билл подошел к своему дому, который уже не хотелось так называть. Это было логово монстра.

— Заходи, милый, — Роберт вышел к дверям, прислонившись к косяку, — ужин готов.

Билл оттер его плечом с пути и зашел в дом, слыша, как Пеннивайз фыркнул и захлопнул дверь.

***

Вечером в кровати Билл думал о том, что ничего не понимает. У всего должна быть причина. Нет, Оно тварь и иногда он делает что-то просто из дурного желания посмотреть «а что будет?». Но тут было нечто иное. Билл записал все это в дневник, раздумывая стоит ли шифровать записи или неважно? Как ощутил, что он не один. Хоть дверь и не открывалась.

Темнота ходила волнами, как туман, за границей из круга его теперь никогда не выключаемого ночника.

— Покажись, я тебя вижу.

— Хм, ты же меня «видишь» зачем мне тогда показываться? — весело спросил туман.

— Я не хочу играть.

— Билли вредный, — заметил туман, волнами накатывая на неосвещенную часть кровати. — Ты никогда не хочешь играть. Я знаю, просто тебе нужен разгон. Давай так, я аккуратненько начну, а ты все равно подхватишь.

Билл подтянул ноги ближе, рассматривая дрожащий огонек ночника. Его просто не хватит надолго.

— Как ты хочешь играть?

— Зависит от того, какой была твоя любимая книга ужасов?

— Я любил фантастику, — дернул одеяло Билл, надеясь, что Пеннивайз свалится. — И комиксы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу, — голос Оно изменился, стал выше и чище, и... становясь голосом Беверли, — могу быть кем угодно?

Она неловко сидела на краю его кровати, только в тонкой белой пижаме, свет ночника вычерчивал ее грудь, и Билл тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая, как сегодня касался ее. Другой. Настоящей Беверли.

— Билли хочет получить ночь любви? Или полчаса секса?

Билл тяжело вздохнул.

— В другом виде, — он мгновенно уточнил. — Человеческом!

Беверли рассмеялась, звонко и так знакомо хорошо, что у Билла сжался желудок и засосало под ложечкой.

— Ты такой капризный парень, Билли-бой, как же тебе угодить? Чтобы ты наслаждался нами с первой же секунды, а не воображал себя несчастной жертвой? Чем тебе не нравится сейчас? — голос Беверли задрожал, и Билл явно расслышал непролитые слезы. — Я так хотела, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — она комкала ткань рубашки, все сильнее открывая изгиб бедра и плоский живот. — Билли хочет меня? Чтобы я стонала под тобой?

Она потянулась к нему, окружая свои теплом и знакомым запахом яблочного шампуня. Потерлась гладкой щекой о его щеку и выдохнула.

— Хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня, Большой Билл.

Билл глубоко вдохнул и обнял ее. Ее или Пеннивайза, не столь важно. Потому что план, его план, включал в себя необходимость следовать собственной истории. Чтобы Пеннивайз повелся. Он предположил, что монстр станет Бев, и тот стал. Все правильно, все как по-написанному.

Пеннивайз целовался, как Беверли. Прижимался к нему, как Беверли, пах, дышал, совсем как она. Он и был ей, фактически. Наверное, даже больше чем сама Бев.

Билл подмял ее под себя, думая, сколько раз он представлял такое. Беверли в его кровати, и они, не одеты, и могут касаться друг друга. И все это всегда случалось ночью, только свет ночника облизывал плечи Беверли, ее грудь, с маленькими розовыми сосками, кажущимися темными в этом сумраке. Билл полюбовался на это несколько секунд, прежде чем снова прильнул губами к ее шее, скользя ниже, на хрупкие ключицы и еще ниже, на грудь, лаская соски, чувствуя, как она зарывается пальцами в его волосы и выгибается стараясь прижаться крепче.

Билл крепко стиснул ее бедро, пока не распуская руки окончтельно, призывая держать себя в руках.

А с другой стороны — зачем? Беверли — нет, конечно, не она — стянула с него пижамные штаны, так неуверенно и опасливо касаясь члена, что Билл действительно поверил: это не Пеннивайз. Он так хотел обмануться. Так почему бы не позволить себе этого? Беверли закусила губы, поёрзав под ним, так чувствительно потираясь о его член, что Билл окончательно перестал соображать. Он только вжал ее сильнее в себя, и толкнулся, туда где было тесно, и жарко, и влажно, и так хорошо. Как тогда, в темноте коллектора. Только сейчас она была целиком и полностью его, без друзей, без кого либо, кто мог ее забрать. Билл склонился, целуя ее, толкаясь сильнее, совершенно теряя голову от этих ощущений. Чувствуя, как мир вокруг пропадает, и они остаются в хрупком парении. Он, Бев и слабый свет ночника. Такой теплый, такой окутывающий, оранжевый. Он двигался в бесконечном, как сама жизнь ритме, стараясь втолкнуться как можно глубже, постанывая от этого одуряющего скользжения, целуя ее губы, щеки, шею, зарываясь лицом в яркие рыжие волосы.

Она тихо поскуливала и часто, жарко дышала, скользя ладонями по спине Билла, царапая короткими ногтями и вздрагивая на особо сильные движения. Ей нравилось, эта мысль подстегивала Билла, заставляла не дать себе сорваться на быстрый, рваный ритм и просто догнать свое удовольствие. Не думать ни о чем. И Билл позволил себе упасть. Сорваться в удовольствие, забывая и не помня, что это ненастоящая Беверли.

Он кончил, стискивая ее в хватке, чувствуя насколько Бев хрупкая, и то как она тихо на выдохе стонет, вздрагивая. Билл был готов к чему угодно, что девушка превратится в монстра, в кучу слизи или рассыпется пауками, но та лишь гладила его по спине и тепло дышала в плечо.

— Ты устал и хочешь спать?

Билл кивнул и перекатился в сторону, переводя взгляд на потолок. Вот сейчас он ощутил себя опустошенным. Беверли уютно вжалась ему в бок и затихла. Билл вот не был уверен, что ему нравится спать с кем-то вместе, но ему было хорошо, почти так хорошо как раньше. Бев сонно натянула на них сбитое возней одеяло и заснула. Билл вслушивался в ее дыхание, все ожидая когда же?.. когда Оно решит стать собой?

Но так и уснул.

***


	6. Chapter 6

А утром проснулся от того, что его волосы ерошат, щекотно проводят по лицу пальцами, прослеживают линию носа.

— Просыпайся, щеночек, я успел соскучиться.

Билл поморщился и тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от прикосновений.

— Отвали…

— Фу, как грубо, фу, как гадко, нет в тебе ни грамма романтики. Зато есть мешок эгоизма.

Билл с трудом разлепил глаза, чтобы ужаснуться новому образу монстра.

Тот, как на жутких картинах психов, которые собирали портреты людей из овощей и фруктов, точно также состоял из животных, насекомых и рыб. Это все двигалось, жило и дышало и в тоже время продолжало быть Пеннивайзом.

— Стань нормальным, — попросил Билл, зажмуриваясь, ему продолжало казаться, что глаза   
Пеннивайза — один совиный и один волчий — продолжают смотреть на него.

— Ну вот... а говорят, у любви нет лица, — расстроенно протянул Пеннивайз, тем не менее, собираясь в нечто цельное. — Ладно уж. Ты так сладко спал, щеночек, даже будить не хотелось. Но ты должен успеть в школу.

Билл потер глаза и коротко вздохнул. Добро пожаловать в жуткую и мрачную реальность, черт возьми.

— Без завтрака, я тоже так хорошо спал рядом с тобой, ты оказывается такой милый, — Пеннивайз встал, изломано поводя плечами, словно вспоминая, как должны двигаться и выглядеть гуманоиды. — Но я собрал тебе еды. И вкусняшек.

Но Билл его уже не слушал, он судорожно собирался, умывался, чистил зубы, думая как ему теперь разговаривать с Беверли? Он же ей даже не изменил, все куда как хуже.

Он нервно посмеивался все то время, что ушло у него на сборы и дорогу до школы. А переступив порог он как будто успокоился, потому что увидел Беверли. И она была прекрасна. С улыбкой стояла у своего шкафчика, наматывая на палец прядь отросших волос.

И снова солнце падало на нее, как будто выделяя из общей массы. Или Билл просто хотел смотреть только на нее. Бев, заметив его взгляд, махнула рукой и подошла ближе.

— Здравствуй...

— П-привет, — охнул Билл, затем подумал и обнял ее, так, чтобы укрытый прядями ее волос легко и невесомо прижаться губами к ее щеке. — Я рад тебя видеть.

И это были самые прекрасные три секунды за этот день.

***

Биллу постоянно казалось, что на него смотрят, он даже пару раз увидел Пеннивайза, в личинах. Учителем, точнее учительницей, что ж. Билл засмотрелся на узкую юбку и только потом понял, что узор строгих туфель слишком уж что-то напоминает.

Блядь. Нет, он всегда знал, что скрыться от монстра не получится, но надеялся на хотя бы иллюзию свободы. Чтобы не так явно бросалось в глаза то, что он лишь забава монстра, умеющего строить миры.

На учительницу он больше не смотрел, уткнулся в тетрадь. Потом, на перемене — в пол и дальше весь день старался не всматриваться в лица людей.

Пеннивайз перехватил его буквально у входа, больно дернул за руку, затаскивая в пустую аудиторию.

Образ уже рассыпАлся, стремясь собраться в клоуна, так что строгий черно-белый костюм пылал оранжевыми пятнами и бесцетная матовая помада налилась краснотой.

— Чего тебе?

Пеннивайз моргнул, казалось он изо всех сил старается удержать образ, и отпустил его.

— Ты пойдешь и скажешь Беверли, что она шлюха.

— Нет.

Билл отказал раньше чем вообще понял о чем Оно. Ни за что.

— Да. Из этого здания мы уйдем вместе, только если она это услышит от тебя. Или я ее сожру, выпотрошу и заставлю тебя съесть ее сердце.

Билл внимательно смотрел на монстра, чувствуя, как гадливость заполняет душу. Вот это чудовище он собирался представлять своим невольным возлюбленным? К чему танцы? 

Почему бы монстру сразу не попросить его раскраситься поярче и встать на колени в школьном сортире. И чтоб просил каждого трахнуть.

— Ты же хочешь ее спасти, Билли? Или нет?

— Условия, что я называю Беверли шлюхой и все? Ты ее больше никогда и ни за что не попытаешься съесть? Или хоть как-то подстроить её смерть?

Пеннивайз внимательно смотрел на него и почему-то не выглядел комичным, оставаясь в женском костюме.

— Да. Ты немного перекрутил условия, но да. Хорошо.

Билл коротко кивнул и развернулся, шагая по коридору. Ярость в нем бурлила пополам со слезами и дрожью. Он не хотел.

Он должен.

Просто сделать это. И сделать так, чтобы она не догадалась, иначе... иначе будет очень, очень нехорошо. Он шел по залитым светом коридорам и как мантру повторял: «Ты шлюха, Беверли». 

Даже не произнесенные вслух слова заставляли глаза наполниться слезами. Это было неправдой, неправдой. Он чувствовал себя самой отвратительной тварью, хуже чем Оно, потому что он настолько безвольный, и слабый, и трус. 

И просто не сможет жить, если Оно его не обманывает, и убьет Беверли.

Он поймал ее за руку на краю поля, день еще продолжался, он слышал голоса друзей где-то невдалеке, гул здания, окрики преподавателей, шум снующих машин. И видел только ее глаза. Хорошо что они пока одни, никого больше нет рядом.

— Билли? — она удивленно подняла на него взгляд, выпутывая руку из хватки. — Ты бледный. Что-то случилось?

Билл глубоко вдохнул. Вот сейчас. Сейчас.

Он никак не мог заставить себя говорить, мысленно уговаривая. Просто скажи, и все будет хорошо. И она будет жить, не зная монстра. Не видя его.

— Бев, я должен тебе сказать кое-что...

Голос перехватывало, он сам слышал как тот дрожит.

— Ты... ты шлюха. И я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Он сам отпустил ее руку, потому что Беверли застыла. Она не пыталась убежать, ударить его, хотя видит бог, он бы предпочел чтобы она его избила.

А она просто стояла и неверяще смотрела на него зелеными глазами. Билл позволил себе полюбоваться ими, наверное, в последний раз, и развернулся, желая, как можно скорее убраться.

Спрятаться.

От Пеннивайза, от Бев, от себя. А если монстра нет? И это лишь выверт его сознания?

Беверли, когда первый шок пройдет, точно не захочет его никогда видеть. Ему нужно будет как-то извиниться перед ней. Написать письмо? Да она разорвет его и не будет читать, но попробовать можно.

Позже.

Намного позже.

Билл шагал, ничего не видя перед собой, и словно проснулся от своих мыслей как раз у моста поцелуев. Облокотился на перила, бездумно рассматривая валы воды, выкатывающиеся из темноты. Это было умиротворяюще, несмотря на бурю боли, стыда и страха, бурлящих внутри. Ничего не изменилось. Солнце шло по небосводу привычным маршрутом, жуки летали по своим делам, а вода текла.

Небо не упало на землю.

Это не то, чтобы успокаивало, но Билл смог хотя бы начать нормально дышать. Что-то внутри разжалось.

Он все сделал правильно. 

Беверли уедет. Она сможет покинуть Дерри и... забудет все. Все, что происходило с ней, и с ними за это последний год, все ужасы. Забудет его. Разве что, пока будет учиться в колледже, первые пару лет будет считать всех парней козлами и спать с девушками. Или просто выкинет это из головы. Влюбится, выйдет замуж, после окончания поедет с супругом на отдых, где он заделает ей первого из трех детишек.

Билл перебрался через парапет и замер, глядя на воду. Лучи солнца играли на воде, умиротворяюще. Маняще. Холодно, как металл.

— Даже не думай, — предостерегающе произнес голос, и рука жёстко схватила Билла за воротник одежды.

— Да что ты, здесь же никто не умирает по-настоящему? — ответил Оно его же словами Билл. — Поднимешь мой труп, что тебе за дело?

— У меня много пристрастий, но некрофилия не самое любимое из занятий. Скучно, милый. И что? — Пеннивайз обнял его со спины теперь удерживая двумя руками. — Что? Ты хочешь оставить несчастного меня и твоих детей расти без отца?

Билла замутило. Нет, он был уверен, что для монстра нет ничего невозможного. Значит, и дети могут быть. Билл прикрыл глаза и поморщился, его подташнивало. Руки подрагивали. Хотелось окончательно сдохнуть.

— Не трогай меня. Не трогай, — прошипел он в белый костюм.

— Я не могу, — как-то нехарактерно ответил Пеннивайз. — Не могу тебя не трогать. И отпустить тоже. Ты же упадешь. Я держу тебя. Мост поцелуев вполне пора уже переименовывать в мост самоубийц, но это не так романтично, конечно. С момента основания города, еще когда здесь был шаткие деревянные мостки, и до сегодня — здесь погибло тысяча триста тридцать шесть человек. Хочешь быть тридцать седьмым?

Билл дернулся и тряхнул головой. И как болванчик повис на руках монстра, надеясь, что тот отпустит. Но Пеннивайз держал крепко и обеспокоенно всматривался в лицо Билла.

— Щеночек грустит, это нормально. Но это было необходимо. Ради нас.

Билл хотел огрызнуться, что нет никаких «нас», но не стал. Что толку говорить с сумасшедшим чудовищем.

— Она мешала бы тебе, нам. Ты получил ее. И все. Секс с ней. Теперь тебе нет нужды хотеть или желать ее? Зачем?

Билл не вслушивался. И не сопротивлялся. Оно втащил его обратно, так собственнически обнимая, что Биллу стало нехорошо от этой извращенной нежности.

— Я знаю, Билли очень сильно хочет чтобы его наказали, да?

Билл вообще ничего не хотел. Кроме как исчезнуть, раствориться, стать невидимым или умереть. А еще его подташнивало, очень слабо и оттого невыносимо муторно.

— Билли хочет, я его чую, — прошипел монстр, довольно облизываясь и поглаживая Билла по плечам. — Идем скорее домой.

***

Но вопреки словам Оно его не тронул. 

Вот вообще.

Просто затащил в дом на диван и они бездумно смотрели телевизор. Пеннивайз приятно прочесывал его волосы, зарываясь пальцами, так хорошо, что Билл почти задремывал. Да и опустошение после истерики стало глухим и нечетким.

— Я тебя убью, — прошептал Билл, не задумываясь о своих словах и мыслях. Впервые с того момента как увидел Оно.

— Я тоже тебя убью, — ласково ответил Пеннивайз, — но это произойдет не скоро.

Билл вздохнул. Он не воспринимал сейчас ничего. В нем лишь царила четкая уверенность в том, что конец монстра неотвратимо приближается. И его тоже.

Это было как будто хорошо. Правильно.

— Хватит думать о гадостях, малыш Билли. Я хочу тебя как можно скорее. И ты меня хочешь. Только не признаешься. Ты же слышал теории про родственные души? Вторую половину тебя, что сделает тебя цельным?

— Я слышал цитату про то, что если склеить половинку от яблока и от бобра — ничего хорошего не выйдет. И мы с тобой вот такие вот половинки.

— Ты говоришь глупости, но ты слышал песни Гана, и это меняет все.

Билл дернулся, сбрасывая с себя руки Пеннивайза. То попытался снова притянуть его, но снова получил отпор. А потом оскалился, демонстрируя острые, как иглы, зубы, и зашипел.

— Прекрати отрицать судьбу, Билли. Хочешь по плохому — будет по плохому.

Оно подождал пока у Билла не иссякнет запал бить его, просто выставив руку и потом уже перехватил его за кисть, заламывая руку за спину, заставив ойкнуть.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали, щеночек. И я, — Пеннивайз стал Робертом, и принялся вытаскивать ремень из брюк, — с удовольствием тебя накажу. Хотя нет. Что тебе говорил твой отец? Он страдает точно также? Ему больно точно так же, как и тебе, когда он бьет тебя? Он врал. Ему было охуенно.

Билл дернулся еще раз, последний. И затих, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в подреберье, испуганной птицей.

— Я сделаю тебе больно, — мурлыкнуло чудовище и длинный, лиловый язык, лизнул его щеку. — Иди.

Билл послушно встал и, ведомый болью от вывернутой руки, прошел в спальню.  
Пеннивайз отпустил его, толкнув к кровати.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он, разглядывая то, как Билл нервно сжимает воротник рубашки, но начинает медленно, путаясь пальцами в пуговицах, расстегивать ее. — Быстрее, — поторопил он, довольно похлопывая, сложенным в два раза ремнём по своей ладони.

Билла захлестнуло тоской еще сильнее, до дрожи, но он поторопился, не желая злить Пеннивайза или пытаться взывать человеческое сочувствие.

Надежды больше нет.

Он справился с одеждой быстро и замер, рассматривая монстра и ремень в его руках.

— Умный щеночек. Молчаливый...

Билл сдержал естественное желание прикрыться, потому что ну какая разница? Оно его голым уже видел и ни раз. Но было жутко неуютно и давяще-тяжело от этого неправильного осознания того, что Роберт одет, а он — нет.

Роберт сел на кровать, задев его тканью рукава, заставив вздрогнуть и похлопал ладонью по колену.

— Иди сюда.

Билл сглотнул и подошел ближе.

— Ну что ты, Билли, неужели не знаешь, как это делается? Отец порол тебя, так что...

Билл глубоко вдохнул и лег животом на колено Пеннивайза, задерживая дыхание и жмурясь в ожидании первого удара. Но монстр пока только гладил его спину.

Прослеживал пальцами позвоночник, скользнул ниже, погладил ягодицу, Билл замер под его рукой, чувствуя себя загнанным зверем. И дернулся когда первый удар ожог кожу. 

Яркий, сильный, болезненный. Билл всхлипнул, понимая, что теперь Пеннивайз снова просто касается его, поглаживая покрасневшую и вздувшуюся яркую полосу от ремня, невесомо и извращенно нежно.

Это неправильно, так неправильно, все, что сейчас с ним происходило, но не более, чем называть Бев шлюхой. Билла это не успокаивало, но сейчас он получал наказание и какая-то его часть на самом деле страстно этого желала.

Какая гадость.

Билл отвлекся на свои мысли и не смог сдержать короткий вскрик, когда ремень опустился на его ягодицу, снова, ровехонько рядом со следом от предыдущего удара.

Возможно, даже образовывая какой-то узор? Оно мог. Это было бы в его стиле. Написать красными полосами на его спине что-то вроде «я блядь» или «я шлюха» вполне.

Билл заскулил, кусая себя за язык, больно до крови, если судить по металлическому привкусу во рту. Пеннивайз, нет, Роберт, теперь снова любовно гладил самими кончиками пальцев его горящую кожу. С таким наслаждением, что Биллу становилось нехорошо, еще хуже чем сейчас было. Особенно потому что какая-то часть его радовалась, это было правильно, он заслужил, чтобы его избили, так унизительно и больно.

Он пытался снова утонуть в своих мыслях, пытался представить ручей, закат, звезды. То, как он выпускает кишки Пеннивайза и развешивает их по стенам. Ничего не помогало, он все еще был в спальне, все еще перекинут через колено и все еще чувствовал ремень.

Следующий удар лег на предыдущие и сейчас он отчетливо это услышал — лопнула кожа. Не сильно, но кровь точно выступит. Билл сглотнул, стараясь дышать ровно, хотя сердце грохотало где-то в голове и дыхание сбивалось как на беге, когда нет ничего кроме времени и дороги. И воздуха не хватает сжимающимся легким.

— Глупый, милый Билли, — рука снова прижалась к его пояснице, в этот раз прохладная к пылающей коже. Билл зашипел от этого яркого контраста и с ужасом осознал, что у него стоит.

Стало совсем плохо.

Тошнота буквально сводила с ума, наравне со жгучей болью и отвратительно приятным возбуждением. Он одновременно хотел и боялся еще одного удара.

Если бы он ел, то его точно вырвало бы от самого себя.

— Хороший щеночек.

— П-п-почему щеночек?

— Потому что слишком милый, — спокойно ответил Роберт, рисуя невидимые узоры на его пылающей спине, прижал прохладную ладонь и Билл почти охнул от удовольствия. Сука.  
Затем огладил бок, поясницу.

— У тебя стоит, хочешь трахаться, щеночек?

Билл зашипел, пытаясь не позволять себе говорить, но, да, черт, сейчас ему хотелось логично потрахаться. И снова что-то внутри отчаянно протестовало, пыталось бороться, взывало к совести или тому, что у него осталось.

— Скажи мне, Билли, попроси, и я тебя отымею. Тебе хочется, я это чую.

Билл всхлипнул, стараясь не двигаться, потому что блядский Роберт как раз скользнул ладонью между ягодиц, так приятно касаясь пальцами, поглаживая и невесомо надавливая, просто обозначив намерения.

— Скажи что хочешь? Что хочешь меня? Неважно под чьей и с чьей внешностью? Скажи, Билли?

Билл зажмурился и снова укусил себя за язык. Больно. Охренеть, как больно. Не помогло, желание становилось сильнее, буквально сжирало его изнутри. И Билл сдался.

— Я хочу тебя под любой личной, — говорить было трудно. — Хочу тебя, пожалуйста, умоляю...

После этих слов стало легче дышать, горло не перехватывало больше. Он и впрямь отпустил себя. Роберт притянул его к себе, обнимая, прижимая исполосованной кожей к ткани рубашки, вжимая спиной в себя, жарко выдыхая в волосы на затылке.

— Я тоже тебя хочу.

Одна его рука лежала на груди Билла, крепко удерживая его в этом положении, вторая все еще была возле ягодиц, разве что теперь просто касаясь кожи. Билл расслабился, он стал листком на ветру, парил, мог свободно дышать. Страх, боль, сожаление — все осталось позади.

Чудесно.

Он слабо запомнил что было, слишком все стало ярким и ослепляющим. Разве что ему показалось, что он кончил только от того, как Роберт касался его, сжимая руку на члене, вел губами по шее, что-то шептал в ухо.

В себя он пришёл, аккуратно уложенным на кровать, на живот, и сообразил что Роберт, по-прежнему одетый, сидит рядом и чем-то мажет его спину. Мазью? Кремом?

— Что это?

— Отрава, — закатил глаза Роберт.

Билл поморщился и коротко выдохнул. Все вернулось. Он вернулся в свое тело.

Он снова стал заложником боли, страха и стыда. Почему? Все же только что было так хорошо.

— Хватит, щеночек. Ты у меня такой смелый и самоотверженный. Мало кто поступил бы как ты, — мурлыкал монстр, осторожно касаясь следов от ремня.

— Зачем тебе я?

— А зачем на земле люди? Зачем растения вырабатывают кислород? Зачем исчезает озоновый слой и тают ледники? Никто не знает. И я не знаю.

Билл отвлекся на эти размеренные поглаживания, охлаждающая мазь притупляла тянущую пульсацию в избитой спине, а руки Пеннивайза — Билл не видел в каком тот образе, но что за разница? — приятно оглаживали поясницу.

Он опустил голову и позволил себе плыть по волнам своих мыслей. Дурных, по большей части.

— Я убью тебя, ты ведь это знаешь? — выдохнул он.

— Или я тебя, — Пеннивайз усмехнулся и последний раз провел ладонями по его спине. — Это же так романтично. Твои чувства ко мне — все что угодно, смесь такая яркая, что мне не видно ничего в этом сиянии. Я просто хочу смотреть на него, так долго, как это будет возможно. Балансируя на той грани, когда мы рухнем в саморазрушение. Я понимаю это, но твой свет такой красивый, Билли.

Билл поморщился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты меня не спросил, ублюдок. Ты можешь хотеть чего угодно, но, блядь, лезть и рушить жизни не имеет права никто. Будь ты сам господь бог, так нельзя.

— Билли, ты просто не осознал. Ну, ничего. У нас вечность впереди.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Прошла почти неделя с их странного разговора. С Беверли Билл больше не пересекался. То есть они виделись, но не приближались друг к другу, словно чумные. Их группка Неудачников страдала, словно дети при разводе родителей. О конфликте, Билл был уверен, ни он, ни Беверли, не говорили. И неудачники бы раскололись на два лагеря, но Беверли уехала раньше.

Об этом Биллу сказал Бен.

Бен сказал это со слезами на глазах, а Билл едва смог вызвать в себе сожаление. Скорее, радость. 

Беверли свободна, ей ничего не угрожает. Она проживет долгую замечательную жизнь, и этого осознания ему хватит, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Наверное. 

Некоторое время.

Раскол в их команде все равно остался, и если сначала он был незаметным, как трещины на асфальте, то теперь они расползались с жуткой скоростью. Бен вскоре тоже уехал. И Билл ожидал, что с началом осени тот уже будет учиться вместе с Беверли в Мискатоникском университете. Пусть там им будет хорошо. А сам он тем временем очень хотел бы хотя бы устроиться на работу. Чтобы была хотя бы какая-то отдушина в этом плену.

Чтобы можно было хоть говорить с людьми. Но даже говорить, значит, подвергать опасности. Жуткой. Монстр придумает, как наказать и его, и потенциальных друзей. 

Билл никогда особо не страдал от одиночества. Да и... документы он разослал, но не был уверен, что (даже если его примут) он сможет покинуть Дерри.

Единственной здравой мыслью было желание создать хоть что-то, что позволит запереть Оно, хотя бы ненадолго. Ощутить, что он сильнее твари. Подсказки Билл неожиданно нашел в текстах Лавкрафта. Ритуалы, таинственный некрономикон, странные соприкосновения поверхностей, создающие неправильные углы и порталы в миры, где нет людей.

Теперь он знал, что тварь можно удержать, можно сделать больно, можно действительно стать сильнее. Намордник, как для бешенного пса. И периметр безопасности. Он правда не понимал, как сделать такой намордник, но раз его вера в сталь будет достаточно сильна, то значит и Оно не сможет его прокусить. Теперь в планах было: достать все для ритуала, и украсть один из старых псиных ошейников у соседей. Те любили держать огромных собак, так что на морду Пеннивайза та конструкция, что помнил Билл, очень бы хорошо налезла.  
Исхлестать бы ублюдка ремнем и сунуть огромное дилдо... ну, куда-нибудь.

На самом деле, подготовка заняла не так уж много времени, за три дня Билл научился правильно выводить символы ловушки, разучил слова заклинания и добыл огромный намордник, который тоже украсила вязь арабских заговоров.

Он разложил чистые листы на полу своей комнаты, раздумывая насколько странно или подозрительно все это выглядит? С его любовью рисовать и бросать везде черновики, казалось немного перебором, но вполне втискивалось в рамки его привычек.

Теперь — Билл глубоко вздохнул — осталось дождаться, когда Пеннивайз захочет его увидеть. Можно было и позвать, но он его обычно не звал, вообще никогда не звал. Их «семейная» жизнь стала совсем странной. Они ели за одним столом, Пеннивайз как всегда нес какую-то чушь, по большей части обидную, иногда приходил ночью.

Билл уже запутался в днях, в числах, единственное — он знал, что осень близится. А значит, и его возможность бежать изо всех сил подальше от города и Пеннивайза. Не слышать больше его.

— Что мой щеночек делает?

Билл поднял голову, глядя на дверной проем, где стоял Грей. Но глаза его сияли золотом.

— Сижу.

Роберт шагнул ближе, но пока не наступая на хаотично раскиданные листы по комнате.

— У тебя какой-то проект? — нехарактерно заинтересованно уточнил он, до боли напоминая Биллу лису, обходящую капкан. То ли по везучести, то ли по умыслу, неизвестно.

— Что-то такое, ага.

Билл не успел договорить, потому что Роберт все же шагнул к нему, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рисунок. И перешагнул ту самую линию силы. Огонь взметнулся, выжигая листы и оставляя четкую черную полосу на полу, заключив Роберта в пентаграмму.

Пеннивайз замер, и Билл, наконец, ощутил торжество. Монстр в растерянности.

— Щеночек? — интонация стала угрожающей. — Скажи мне, что ты учудил?

— Связался с тобой, — Билл встал и коротко выдохнул заклинание, заставляя Пеннивайза замереть. Это дало ему минуту, чтобы надеть намордник, и Билл поспешил убраться из круга.

— Меня не устраивают наши отношения, — спокойно, так насколько мог и насколько это получалось, произнёс Билл. — Ебал я играть в твои игры.

Пеннивайз, казалось, не слушал его, Билл видел, как тот вздохнул и двинул плечом, сбрасывая оцепенение, шагнул к нему и не смог дотянуться, схватился за намордник и взвыл, кожа на руках пошла ожоговыми волдырями, уродливо слезая и обнажая под низом белый атлас перчаток.

— Я уйду, и ты останешься здесь. Мне по херам, что ты будешь делать здесь, главное, отвали от меня, — Билл усмехнулся. — Но сначала, я покажу, что усвоил большинство твоих уроков. Продемонстрирую.

Пеннивайз тряхнул головой и прищурился. Его форма поплыла, личина человека спала и, да, намордник пришёлся как раз по размеру.

— Бить кого-то так клево, — Билл вытащил из-под матраса хлыст, самый простой, конский, утащенный из заброшенной конюшни. Показательно щелкнул им, звук прозвучал выстрелом в небольшой комнате.

— Ну вот, — опечалился Пеннивайз, говорить намордник не мешал, — а я так надеялся, что ты столь тщательно прятал от меня под кроватью подарок. У нас почти сто дней вместе, щеночек.

Билла передернуло. Сотня дней с монстром.

— ...игры я люблю, — продолжал вещать Пеннивайз. — Так что даже такой сомнительный дар мне интересен. Что же, Билли, давай. Пусть не ослабнет рука палача.

Билл ударил, наискось, сильно, от одной только злости. Пока безо всякого удовольствия, просто желая заткнуть монстра. Пеннивайз зарычал, стараясь вырвать хлыст. Следующий удар захлестнул горло и заставил упасть на колени. Билл рывком одернул руку, зная, что срывает с Оно кожу.

Пеннивайз засмеялся.

— Сильнее, Билли, сильнее, милый.

Билл знал, что таким хлыстом вполне можно забить человека насмерть.

При желании. 

Он очень желал.

— Будем считать, — закашлялся Пеннивайз, запрокидывая голову, чтобы видеть глаза Билла, — это прелюдией, да? Ох, как нам будет славно вместе, верно?

Билл зло дернул кнут, подтягивая монстра к самой границе круга, туда, где начинала шипеть и плавиться его кожа. Пеннивайз проскулил, запрокинув голову назад и вдруг опуская одну руку, поглаживая себя.

— Еще. Еще, милый...

Билл опустил кнут, одергивая его, и брезгливо отшагнул от линии. Пеннивайз смеялся, остатки облика Роберта срывались с него, как плохо наклеенные листы плакатов со столбов.

— Я все ждал, когда же ты наконец-то перестанешь изображать страдание и станешь самим собой? Безумным и агрессивным психом, Билли. Это твоя сущность, — монстр оскалился под намордником. — Перестань себя сдерживать.

Билл прикусил губу и ударил еще несколько раз. Пеннивайз шипел и подвывал.

— Каждое свое движение ты будешь носить с собой, каждый удар, тебе нравится это, Билл, признай. Тебе нравится, когда другому больно.

Билл тяжело дышал, стараясь вздохнуть глубже, о, да, кайф он явно испытывал. Особенно от того, что кончик хлыста попал Пеннивайзу по лицу, изменив его бесячий узор точных красных линий. Смешав краски.

— Дай волю руке, Билли, я хочу, чтоб тебе было весело!

Билл замахнулся так, чтобы кнут обвился вокруг шеи монстра, затянулся. Пеннивайз прикрыл глаза и поднял руки, оглаживая своеобразный поводок. Билл снова рванул плеть, сильно с оттягом, надеясь и желая сорвать кожу. Получилось только клоунский воротник. Билл замер взглядом на его шее, неестественно белой, с ярким ожогом от удара. Кровь медленно сливалась в капли и ползла вверх, собираясь на подбородке, на линии челюсти, на наморднике, и срывалась вверх к потолку.

Красиво. 

Что же, монстр любил красивые жесты, явно. А Билл любовался на жуткую полосу, на то, насколько насыщенный у нее цвет. И он все еще хотел трахнуть монстра. Так, чтобы тот визжал и извивался.

— У Билли грязные мыслишки, я вижу их. Грязные и горячие. Мне такое нравится, мне такое по душе. Иди ко мне, любимый, я покажу тебе, как получить такую любовь. Даже покричу для тебя?

— Нет, — дернул головой Билл, словно выныривая из гипноза, глаза Оно вспыхнули красным. — Нет. Ты заперт. И я могу уйти. Наконец-то.

Билл вздохнул, чувствуя, как разжимается клубок агрессии и ярости под горлом.

— М-м-м, ты мог бы уйти, но теперь нет, милый.

Билл непонимающе посмотрел на Оно, теперь замечая. Кровь, его кровь разъедала намордник, печати и символы.

— Можешь бежать. У тебя есть целая минута.

Билл выпустил из рук кнут. Сглотнул. И сел на пол, низко опустив голову. Вот и все, так все закончится.

Последняя минута жизни и она пройдет в сожалении.

Зачем он вообще родился здесь. Зачем? Почему? Что за злой рок сделал так, чтобы в итоге обречь на... такое?

Осталось только умереть.

— Что? — Пеннивайз очень похоже на огромную собаку, или скорее на гиену, старался снять с себя намордник не касаясь его руками, пытался поломать о пол. — Не бежишь? Беги, развлеки меня и себя. У кого-то сегодня будет много недобровольного секса, щеночек. Да?

Билл молчал, и наслаждался своей минутой, тем, как Пеннивайз сдирает намордник, рычит, тем, что он заперт. Все равно он смог поймать его, пусть и ненадолго. Но смог. Его книга и теория работают. Следует просто пережить то, что последует за тем, как Оно освободится.

А если и не переживет, то это будет просто чертовски правильно.

Монстр зашипел, вжимаясь лицом, уже почти мордой, в пол, и намордник не выдержал. Ремни лопнули, конструкция упала на пол с грохотом и Пеннивайз зарычал. Низко и рокочуще-хрипло. Жутко.

— Что же ты, щеночек, не сбежал.

Билл не понял, когда символы перестали работать. Но он предположил, что в ту же секунду, как он оказался прижал к полу, а на лицо закапала кровь Пеннивайза. Теперь вниз. Странная антигравитация уже не работала.

— А я был хорошим, — шипел Пеннивайз, и Билл не отводил взгляд, кровь падающая на лицо обжигала и была чертовски горячей, наблюдать за ним сейчас было сродни любованию ядерному взрыву — когда еще увидишь такое? — Я. Был. Хорошим. Для тебя.

Он отстранился, садясь над так и оставшимся лежать Биллом.

Билл нервно дернулся и сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Хорошим? Когда убил моего брата? Свел с ума родителей? Заставил меня тебе подставляться? Когда заставил говорить Бев гадости? Скажи, когда ты был хорошим?

Пеннивайз любовно провел пальцем по его губам, размазывая собственную кровь.

Рисуя. Рисуя этот его блядский узор.

— Хорошим, — прошептал Пеннивайз, становясь другим собой. Тем что огромный паук.

Билл смотрел. В этот раз никакой ложной антропоморфности, ничего. Серо-стальные лапы, розовеющие к сочленениям, жуткая многоглазая морда с ярким узором.

Пеннивайз стрекочуще щелкнул пастью, и Билл, как он не хотел понаблюдать за своей смертью в НD-качестве, все равно зажмурился, думая, что этот звук последнее, что слышит его откушенная голова. Но его рванули за шиворот, встряхнули, как мешок с перьями и, удобно перехватив, потащили вниз.

Билл даже дернулся несколько раз, заранее зная, что бесполезно, но все равно цепляясь пальцами за ковер. Теперь Пеннивайз будет плохим, что бы это ни значило.

А значить это могло только нечто ужасное.

Монстр прижал его к полу лапами, парой, если не двумя, и звучно застрекотал. Билл зажмурился, испуганно дыша через раз. Стало интересно, говорит ли Оно в этой форме? Но не настолько, чтобы спрашивать.

Тащили его в подвал, уже давно не затопленный, но полный воспоминаний. И бросили на лестнице.

Билл продышался, пытаясь понять где Оно, потому что он постоянно видел его быстро-мелькающие лапы со всех сторон сразу.

— Смотри, — Оно прижалось к одной из стен подвала, напоминая Биллу пауков-волков, стремно поджав лапы.

Билл огляделся, не понимая, что он должен увидеть. Но рассмотрел и охнул, вцепившись в перила лестницы. В темном углу, куда едва дотягивался свет небольшого светильника, лежали коконы, достаточно большие и на вид... какие-то мягкие.

— Это... — Билл знал, что это. Догадался. Но совершенно не мог поверить.

— Это ты и я, — монстр неподвижно сидел в своем углу. — Мой свет и твое сияние. Дети, потомки, кладка. Не знаю, что прозвучит правильно.

Билл бесстрашно шагнул ближе, спускаясь по скрипучей лестнице, хотелось рассмотреть кладку поближе, снять с коконов паутину и, прижав ладонь, ощутить действительно ли они такие теплые, как кажется на первый взгляд. Почти горячие.

Оно снова напал, и прижал его всей тушей к лестнице.

— А теперь скажи что-нибудь, Билли? — попросил Оно, удерживая его лапой за горло, почти прижавшись жвалами к его лицу. — Скажи что-нибудь, что заставит меня отказаться от желания запихать кладку в тебя, один кокон за другим?

— Ты жалок, — Билл покачал головой. — Ты, как старая дева, отчаянно желающая потомство, слишком тупая, чтобы уметь жить самостоятельно. Видеть целый мир в себе. А теперь давай, трахни меня, искалечь, запихни во все места коконы и жди, пока дети сожрут меня изнутри. От этого ты не станешь менее жалким.

Оно стрекочуще рассмеялся, погладил Билла лапой по лицу.

— Мой щеночек, такой милый и злой.

Билл лежал, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что ступеньки лестницы больно впиваются в поясницу, потому что скоро это станет самой меньшей из его проблем. Его похлопали по лицу, заставляя открыть глаза.

— Раз мы выяснили, что я не особо умный, то условия все те же, Билли. Поцелуй меня, и я тебя не убью.

Билл медленно вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Посчитал до пяти, дольше задерживаться не решился, и, преодолевая отвращение, дрожь и страх, протянул руку. Коснулся жуткой морды, проследил ход хелицер и осторожно прижался к ним губами. Ничего не екнуло, но он ждал, пока пасть чудовища откроется и он лишится большей части лица. И сдохнет тут, в подвале, на таких скрипучих и неудобных ступенях.

Собственно этот момент и решил его судьбу. 

В очередной раз. Билл ухватился за страшную морду удобнее, чувствуя, как подрагивают жвалы под его губами. Целуя глубоко, позволяя языку скользить по хитиновым кромкам, не зная насколько те острые. Вслушиваясь в жуткую тишину.

Он отстранился, снова закрывая глаза, бороться и сражаться больше не хотелось.

— В легендах тварь после поцелуя становится прекрасной девой, — пробормотал Билл. И вскинулся, чувствуя, как с его скулы осторожно счищают засохшую кровь.

— Ну прости, — произнес Пеннивайз, уже не паук, — херовая из меня прекрасная дева.

***

_13.04.20 — 03.05.20  
_


End file.
